Love That Never Died
by Lady of the Fates
Summary: Did anyone else cry tears of blood when they read the ending of Vampire Knight? I wrote this to fill the void in my heart. No longer a two-shot. Through a series of unforeseen events Kaname is revived by another Pureblood. Who is this Pureblood? What does she want? Why did she revive Kaname? What will Kaname do now that he has been revived? And how will Yuki feel about his return?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back! So after reading the extra chapters of Vampire Knight and the new Vampire Knight Memories I decided it was time to fix how Vampire Knight ended. Thus I wrote this! Will stay a two-shot unless a lot of people like it. Happy reading!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did I wouldn't need to write this.

 **Prologue**

Yuki Kuran.

This is the name of the Pureblood who was unlike other Purebloods. She wasn't cold and stoic, she was kind and caring. The reason for this was because she was raised as a human for ten years of her life. She was at many times compared to the sun for her warm personality. Due to her special charm she was able to capture the heart of the most powerful Pureblood to ever live,

Kaname Kuran.

Depending on who you asked you would get a different answer describing him. The first King of the Kuran clan, the ruthless ruler of vampire society, puppet master, evil, twisted, and so many more. He was mostly known for a certain achievement, sacrificing his heart to the furnace to keep it burning. The furnace had been burning for 10,000 years after an ancestress known as the hooded woman threw her heart into the flames. Since then it has kept burning and creating new anti-vampire weapons, until it needed a new heart to replenish it. That heart was Kaname's.

After throwing his heart in the furnace he left Yuki alone in the world to fend for herself. He was frozen in an ice coffin so his body would remain untouched by time. This was how the story ended. Now most stories have a beginning and an end, but this ending was only the beginning.

 **Chapter 1: Revival of the King**

As Yuki stood in front of the ice coffin she started to wonder how he could do this to her. Why did he think she loved Zero? If he wanted her to be happy he should have just stayed with her! A crack formed in the nearby wall.

"Why?" She whimpered, "Why did you do this to me?" She cried out in anguish, "You're the one who awakened me! You said you loved me! That I could stay with you forever! So why? Why did you leave me?" She crumpled to the ground bawling her eyes out with her hands covering her face.

Yuki then felt another presence enter the room, one she was very familiar with, Zero.

"Yuki, you have to stop, you can't keep doing this to yourself." He said trying to reason with her.

However in seconds she was in front of him, her eyes blazing red. Before he could react she tackled him and knocked him to the ground. She bit into his arm and it was then he realized what was wrong with her.

"Yuki you're-" She pushed him away and held her stomach.

Tears gathered in her eyes once more as she turned to look at Kaname.

Zero turned her to face him, "What did he do to you Yuki?" He asked in a low tone.

"We…" She couldn't even begin to explain what had happened that night.

"You let him touch you." He concluded, "You let him take away something that can never be restored." She could feel his anger rising.

"I wanted him to! It was my choice!"

"You're pregnant because of that choice!" Yuki said nothing, "A monster is growing inside of you now."

These words angered her even further, "My child is not a monster!" The entire wall was now in rubles and Yuki ran out of the chamber.

Zero chased after her, "Where you going?" He called out to her.

She frowned, "Somewhere where my child and I can live in peace. Goodbye, Zero." With that she morphed into a colony of golden butterflies and disappeared. That was the last time anyone saw Yuki Kuran.

1 Year Later

Zero had not seen Yuki since that day and with his training to become the next Association President taking up most of his time he could not go out and look for her. Suddenly Kaito burst into the room.

"Yuki Kuran, we found her." In seconds he was out the door with Kaito hot on his heels.

"Where is she?" Zero asked.

"Last seen at a hospital three months ago, we traced the records to her location."

"Where are they?" Zero asked as soon as he was outside and in the car.

"The address is in the file, we already sent a team to the location but they want you to be there." Kaito explained. Zero nodded and drove off.

When he was out of sight Kaito's body began to reshape itself into a different person. His hair became long and the color became a light brown. His brown eyes became green and finally the body structure became that of a woman's. The imposter chuckled, "You really are dumb aren't you Kiryu? Kaito is on a mission in Siberia. Were you too preoccupied with with finding Yuki that you forgot that?" She chuckled again before turning around and leaping into the air. She landed on the roof of a store and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop heading in the direction of the Hunters Association Headquarters.

When Zero arrived at his destination, he found it was a quiet cottage in the middle of a forest. It was hidden from the outside world so it was a perfect place to hide. However as he stopped in front of the cottage he saw there was no team and the house was empty. He stepped out of the car to get a better look but as soon as his foot touched the ground a bright light shone, blinding him. When it faded he saw he was in a anti-vampire cage. He gritted his teeth remembering something very important, Kaito was in Siberia. The cottage may have been a good place to hide but it was also a good place to set a trap. He'd been had.

The Kaito imposter stood in front of the Hunters Association waiting for her companion to arrive. Moments later he was standing right next to her.

"So what's the plan, Chihiro?" He asked her.

"Simple," She focused her power on the wall and it instantly blew apart, "we go in, get the heart, you put your heart in the furnace and I go to the Academy and give Kuran his heart back." Chihiro jumped through the hole she had made and her hooded companion followed her.

"I only agreed to this so they could be happy, but why are you doing this?" He asked as he followed her in.

"My motives are not important." Chihiro cryptically replied as she froze all the hunters charging at them in place.

"That's not what I asked Chihiro Hanadagi, why would you, whose father was killed by him, want to make them happy?" He interrogated as they walked passed more paralyzed hunters.

Chihiro chuckled, "I hated my father, he was me a favor by killing him." She explained as they entered the building.

They may have been surrounded but Chihiro easily paralyzed them and they effortlessly made it to the furnace room where they found the furnace with Kaname's heart keeping it burning.

"I'll get it and as soon as I grab it you will toss your heart in the furnace." Chihiro stated and he nodded.

Chihiro reached her hand into the furnace, wincing at the pain, she grabbed the heart and quickly pulled it out. Quickly Isaya pulled his heart out and threw it in the furnace before its flames could go out.

He collapsed to the ground, his body beginning to crystallize, "Go, Chihiro, bring Kaname back to her." These were the last words Isaya Shoto spoke before completely disappearing from this world.

Chihiro nodded and turned to leave but found herself surrounded by hunters. She frowned, taking the heart out must have disabled her paralyzation on them. Wait, if they were no longer paralyzed then the anti-vampire cage she had set up to trap Zero would…

As Zero sat in the cage trying to figure a way out it began to glow before shattering. He had no idea what had just happened but he was going to make whoever did this to him pay. He hopped into his car and drove to the Association.

Chihiro gulped but knew as long as he didn't catch her Zero wouldn't be able to harm her. She had enough power left to escape so she made her get away and teleported to Cross Academy. Now that she was there she would just need to bring the heart to Kaname and everything would be over.

When Zero arrived at the Association he knew whoever had trapped him had been here. The hole in the wall was a dead give away. He was avoided by most since he looked really pissed off. He entered the President's office to find his teacher, Touga Yagari, and Kaien Cross substitute President waiting for him there.

"Mind telling us where you've been?" Yagari asked, clearly annoyed.

"And imposter disguised as Kaito told me that we had found Yuki and I rushed to the location only to find that it was a trap. I was stuck in an anti-vampire cage for over an hour until it suddenly broke." Zero explained as he sat down on the couch across from Yagari. "What happened here?"

"The Senshi, is what, that Kaito imposter was none other than the Shapeshifter herself. We don't know what her real name is but she is the daughter of the late lord of the Hanadagi clan. She blew up the wall paralyzed everyone and stole Kuran's heart from the furnace." Yagari explained.

Zero's eyes widened, "What?!"

"With her was Isaya Shoto who threw his heart in after she took Kuran's. Then she teleported out, we don't know where she is now." Yagari concluded.

"We have to find her." Zero stated.

"How? The Senshi has been able to evade our radars for years this is the first time in the past twenty years that she's been spotted. We actually thought she was dead until now."

"He's right, Kiryu-kun, the urgency of the situation is high but what are we going to do if we don't know where she is?" Kaien asked.

"We'll find her, have every hunter we have available searching."

"Alright, I'll go do that." Yagari said as he began to leave the office but he stopped as a thought dawned him, "What do you think she wants to do with Kuran's heart anyway? If she wanted to devour it for power then she would have done that on the spot and not had Isaya with her to throw his heart in." This also stuck Zero and Kaien as odd, what would she do with the heart now that she had it if it wasn't to gain power?

Finding the secret chamber that they had hidden Kaname in was not easy, but Chihiro had found it. Now she was staring at the ice coffin that held him. She walked towards it and placed her hand on the ice. Cracks formed before it shattered, releasing Kaname's body.

Hanabusa Aido awoke with a jolt. Something had happened to the ice coffin. He was the one who created it so he would know when something happened every time. He felt another shiver go down his spine before the tingling feeling disappeared all together, the ice coffin had been broken. His eyes became red, how dare anyone disturb the slumber of their King! He got out of bed quickly and got dressed, he had a few calls he needed to make.

Chihiro placed Kaname's heart in his empty chest and watched as the blood vessels reattached themselves and the hole closed up. She waited for a moment before his eyes shot open. His blazing red eyes bore into her own green ones. His claw was around her neck and he was bearing his fangs at her. He was clearly angry.

"Well someone doesn't like being woken up." She choked out but she could tell he didn't want jokes, he wanted answers. "Good morning, Kuran. Let's cut to the chase, Isaya threw his heart in the furnace to replace yours, he is dead now. I brought your heart back with me so I could wake you up."

"Why?" He asked still angry.

"How long has it been since Yuki came to see you? A while right?" He said nothing, "I know you could still sense what happened around you while you were in there. The last time you sensed Yuki she had an argument with Kiryu and never came back right?" Kaname said nothing but nodded, "The reason for that argument was that they found out she was pregnant, with your child."

Kaname's eyes widened and he let go of Chihiro's neck, "My child?" He repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, if I recall he called the child a monster and that made her really mad."

"How dare that insolent ex-human call my child a monster!" Kaname growled.

Chihiro nodded, "Well I have to go. If Kiryu catches me he'll kill me for tricking him and making a mess of the Association. I didn't really have permission to take your heart."

"I see, well will you enlighten me with the information as to why you helped me, Chihiro Hanadagi?" Kaname asked.

"I hated my father, you killing him isn't something I will hold against you."

"Very well, then where is Yuki?" He asked.

"Kuran mansion, she cast a spell on the mansion creating the illusion that it wasn't in use, so they never looked there for her."

Kaname nodded and stood. The he morphed into an army of bats and flew away. She felt the presence of hunters and vampires coming so Chihiro took that as her cue to leave and teleported out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! So this will be the last chapter of** ** _Love that Never Died_** **unless a bunch of people want me to continue and the inspiration goddesses decide to bless me with ideas. Until then enjoy this beautiful reunion of our beloved Kaname and Yuki.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters, but I do own Chihiro who is my OC.

 **Chapter Two: Lovers Reunited**

When they received word from Hanabusa Aido that the ice coffin had been broken both the hunters and the old night class members rushed to the chamber under the Academy that the ice coffin was in. What they found both shocked and sent shivers down their spines, the ice coffin was empty. It didn't take long to put two and two together that Chihiro had revived Kaname. However, now they had a missing King and Queen as well as a new Pureblood on the loose. This was going to be a lot of paperwork.

Chihiro was outside Kuran mansion waiting for Kaname to show up. She knew that it wasn't very nice to spy on people but there was no way she was missing this reunion. Soon she felt Kaname's presence approaching and hid her own. Yuki must have sensed it by now, she guessed, and was running to the door, probably hoping it wasn't a dream.

When she sensed his presence outside Yuki felt her heart swell. It was impossible, she told herself, but her body moved on its own. She ran down the steps, it's probably another dream, but she still ran. She threw open the door and he was standing at few feet away, it's probably another hallucination, but she ran to him anyway. She hugged him the same way she would all those years ago as a child and put her head on his chest,

Babump.

Babump.

Babump.

The sound of his heartbeat was as clear as day. He was here, he was alive, with her. Tears began falling from her eyes, she had dreamt of this day but every time she listened for a heartbeat she would hear nothing and the world around her would shatter before she woke up crying.

She looked up as him, her vision blurred with tears, "How are you here? I thought I'd lost you." She hugged him tighter and sobbed in his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? For lying about letting me stay with you? Killing the Purebloods? Trying to make me human because you thought it was better for me? Leaving me alone? For what Kaname? For what!" Her sadness had now transformed into anger, anger that had been building up for an entire year.

"Everything, my dear girl. I was wrong to think making you human was better. It was wrong of me to take it upon myself to kill the Purebloods. I shouldn't have left you alone. I never meant to lie, I really did want to stay with you forever but I felt that someone like me could never be with someone like you. That's why I did what I did, to fulfill the duty I should've done all those centuries ago."

"Kaname, come with me." She lead him into the mansion and to the nursery. Yuki put a finger over her lips indicating that the child was asleep. They quietly entered the room and Yuki lead Kaname to the yellow crib where their child slept. "This is your new duty Kaname, being a father to our child."

Kaname was awestruck, this small creature was something he had created with her. This beautiful child was theirs, he had dreamt of having children with her but never thought it would ever happen. He turned to Yuki and started to realize how painful it must have been to give birth to their child alone. He remembered how painful it was for Juri to give birth to Yuki; even with Haruka there as moral support.

He hugged her, "I accept, I will be a father to our child and I'll never leave either of you." He gave her a reassuring squeeze, "I love you, Yuki. I'll love you both forever and to the end of time."

More tears fell from her eyes and she hugged him back. He pulled away and was about to kiss her but the sounds of the baby crying stopped him.

His brows furrowed and he stared at Yuki confused, "Why is she crying?"

"She's either hungry or she had a bad dream." Yuki explained as she began patting the baby on the back. This action calmed her but she didn't go back to sleep. Kaname just stared at the baby with the sudden urge to hold her. As if she read his mind Yuki smiled and asked, "Do you want to hold her, Kaname?"

"C-can I?" Did he just stutter? This was his own child why was he afraid to hold his own child?

"Of course." Yuki handed him the baby and she showed him how to hold her.

"What's her name?" Kaname asked.

Yuki blushed a bit, "Well since she is a product of our love, I named her Ai."

"It's perfect." He whispered as his eyes went back to Ai who was staring at him intently. For a moment he was afraid she was going to start crying again because she didn't like him but instead she started laughing.

"Aww, she likes you!" Yuki cooed, "Ai-chan, this is your daddy."

Ai just laughed more and clapped her hands. They both found her toothless laughter to be adorable.

"It's can't believe I deprived myself of this." Kaname said.

"Yes, and now that you've had a taste of it you're not going to leave again, right?" The last word sounded a bit uneasy.

He put Ai back down in the crib, and turned to Yuki, "Yuki, I promise I'm never going to leave you ever again. If I had known before hand that you were carrying my child, then the furnace be damned, I would have stayed with you."

Yuki was bit surprised to hear him curse but didn't dwell on it, "What happened anyway? How are you here?"

Kaname sighed and the two of them sat down as he began explaining what Chihiro had told him.

"So Isaya sacrificed his heart and this Chihiro girl revived you?" Yuki summarized.

"Yes, now that we don't have to worry about the furnace I plan on staying with you and Ai. No more long business trips, no more political meetings, and no more leaving you alone."

She smiled before kissing him, which was surprising since he was usually the one who initiated kisses. He kissed her back full force and when they pulled away they were both panting.

He sighed contently, "I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, Kaname." He noticed her eyes were beginning to droop but she was trying very hard to keep them open.

"Are you tired, Yuki?" He asked and she nodded.

"I am but if I go to sleep I'm afraid that this would all have been a dream." She whispered.

"Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up."

She yawned, "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

She smiled, "Okay." Soon she was out like a light.

Kaname smiled and carried her back to _their_ bedroom and layed her down on the bed. He quickly went back to the nursery in the adjoining room to check on Ai and saw she was also asleep. He pulled a blanket over her and returned to Yuki. He changed into some sleeping clothes and tucked himself into bed with her. She cuddled closer to him and he pulled her into his embrace. This reminded him of when they were younger and she would sneak into in bed to sleep with him.

Now that she was asleep he began to take in some of her features. Her hair had grown in the last year back to its original length. Her body had also matured and she had grown taller. He had missed all this because of his selfish decision. He had even missed the birth of his own daughter. It was then that Kaname swore he would never miss another moment of Yuki's life or Ai's. He watched Yuki sleep a bit more before he too fell into the land of dreams.

Kaname and Yuki both woke to the sound of crying. Yuki covered her head with a pillow hoping it would stop if she ignored it. Kaname could tell Yuki was tired so he took it upon himself to go see what was wrong.

"I'll go check on her Yuki, you should just sleep." Yuki nodded and Kaname slide off the bed and went into the nursery.

He picked Ai out of the crib and began soothing her with whispered words of reassurance. She stopped crying but she faced him and frowned before pointing to the window.

"You want to go to the window?" He didn't know if she could understand him but she just kept pointing.

He took that as a sign that she wanted him to go to the window. He went over to it and pulled the blinds away in the process the afternoon sunlight hit him full force. He flinched and was about to close the blinds again but Ai laughed. This confused him and he looked at her to see that she was staring directly at the sunlight with a smile. She started clapping her hands and laughing which confused him even more. Did she want to go outside?

"Do you want to go outside?" He asked.

Ai responded by pointing at the window again. Not wanting to wake Yuki up to see if this was normal he decided to take her outside to see if that's what she wanted. He put on some slippers and went out into the garden where he found a rocking chair under the shade of the tree. He sat down in it and began rocking in it. Soon Ai fell asleep in his arms and he hugged her closing his eyes as he took in the blissful moment.

Suddenly he sensed Yuki enter the garden and turned to see her with a shocked expression. Her eyes wide and her hands covering his mouth with a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" He asked concerned about what had upset her.

"No, it's just..." She started to wipe away her tears, "I had a dream like this once where you and Ai were sitting out in the sunlight and you were holding her and… well for a second I thought I was still dreaming."

Kaname got up from the chair and walked towards her, "It's not a dream Yuki." He whispered in her ear.

"Let's go back to bed." Yuki said and Kaname nodded.

Kaname set Ai back in the crib and went to the bedroom where he found Yuki already waiting for him on the bed.

He sat on the bed with her and asked, "It's it normal for her to want to go outside in the middle of the day?"

"Yes." Yuki replied.

"Really, that's strange."

"She likes bright things. When I was redecorating the nursery she got hold of the color samples and threw out most of them except for the yellow, orange, and gold ones. That's why the nursery is a variety of those colors."

"Pureblood children do develop a lot faster than human and other lower level vampire children." Kaname added.

"She's very smart, something she gets from you."

"And she's very beautiful like you." Kaname gave Yuki a kiss on the cheek.

"When she's older are you going to be that over protective father who glares at any boy who looks at her?"

"I'll do more then glare." He muttered.

"Kaname!"

"What? They will only be after her power and blood and anyone who wants my daughter for only those traits doesn't deserve to look at her."

"You make it sound like she will never find someone who will truly love her." Yuki stated and he could tell he had upset her.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I did not mean it like that."

"It's okay."

"However you do realize if we have a boy then there is also the possibility of them falling in love right? And if it's with you I'll want lots of children. I most likely won't have to worry worry about her bringing home an unworthy fool." If he hadn't said this with a straight face Yuki would have laughed, but she could tell he was serious.

"I guess that's true, but really what if even if we do have a boy and she still brings home someone what will you do?"

"Then we'll have another boy if she doesn't like the first one."

"Kaname, I'm not a baby making machine. Answer the question seriously."

Kaname frowned but he sighed, "When the time comes and if this does happen then I'll first see if he truly loves her. If he does then he will have my blessing, but if he doesn't and he's lying to her then I will tear him limb from limb for tricking my daughter." Kaname's eyes flickered red as he said this but she also agreed. She would also punish anyone who hurt her children. A mother scoured was dangerous sometimes even more so than a father and they were Purebloods which added to the danger.

"Alright then let's talk about this another day. I just want to sleep."

This snapped Kaname out of his torture planning and he nodded. The two snuggled together and fell asleep in each other's embrace. Dreaming of the blissful times ahead of them.

Chihiro smiled as she teleported back to her home. The reunion between Kaname and Yuki was absolutely beautiful. She knew Kaname would be a wonderful father to Ai and loving husband to Yuki, when they got married of course.

 **Well thats a wrap folks, I hoped you enjoyed this just as much as i enjoyed writing it. It really helped me just fill that void left by the ending of VK s I hope I helped anyone else who had the same problem as me. I will be putting up another long Yume fic this week called Secret Garden so please check that out when I put it up. Thanks, have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise, surprise! I'm back! So, since so many of you wonderful people review and asked me to continue this I got the inspiration I needed to write this chapter. Be warned though it's not all sunshine and rainbows, I plan on giving this story a real plot and some dark themes are needed to do so. Shout out to Quiet Intensity for being the deciding review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters. If I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

 **Chapter 3: Voice of Madness**

True to his word Kaname stayed with Yuki and Ai. He knew that things had changed between them. For one Yuki hated it when he wasn't in the same area as her. She had confessed to him that she at times felt her mind was creating some sort of elaborate hallucination and that none of this was real. If he left then it would all come undone and she would come back to reality. Kaname would always assure her that he was there and that this was not the case.

"Kaname we need to talk." Kaname looked up at his beloved and saw she had a serious face on.

"What's wrong darling?" He asked.

"I want to contact the chairman."

Kaname was taken aback, "Why?"

"I've been thinking lately and I came to the conclusion that we can't keep hiding like this. Like we're criminals."

"A part of vampire society views me as a criminal." Kaname cut her off.

"Only a small part, the ones who already didn't like you. Besides when you killed lord Hanadagi you saved Aido-senpai's father, and to make yourself look like the bad guy you pretended to kill him."

"Alright, but what do you wish to accomplish by contacting him?" He asked.

"Well for one if we keep hiding like this Ai will never get the childhood she deserves. I don't want her world to be limited to these walls. Like mine was."

"Were you not happy as a child? You had, Haruka, Juri, and I."

"Yes, she has us but the one thing she doesn't have that I had is a sibling to keep her company."

Kaname smirked as his his fangs elongated and his eyes became red. He leaned in close to her and whispered into her ear seductively, "Then are you suggesting we make her a sibling to play with?"

Yuki blushed, "N-no, that's not what I meant. I just meant for her future we should stop hiding. I want her to have a normal as possible childhood."

"Yuki, Ai is a Pureblood and not just any Pureblood she is a Kuran. Her life already isn't normal."

"I know, but I at least want to send her to school and so on."

Kaname sighed and pulled back, "I see, well I suppose it would be best. What is your other reason?"

"Recently, every night, I wake up from nightmares of that day. You've noticed haven't you? My dreams keep replaying that day and voices tell me that this isn't real. That you aren't really here. I know that you keep telling me that you are here but I'm now hearing the voices when I'm awake as well. Taunting me, telling me that our happiness isn't real. It scares me Kaname."

Kaname just stared at her with shock and worry filled eyes, "Yuki, you can't listen to them. Don't listen to them. The voices aren't real."

"They aren't right? But why do I keep hearing them? Why won't they leave me alone?!" The light bulbs above them shattered and the room went dark.

Yuki screamed and clung to Kaname her small form shivering in fear. He embraced her in an attempt to calm her down but he could still feel her trembling. Eventually he could hear her silently sobbing in his chest.

He rubbed her back as he said words of reassurance to her, "It's okay Yuki. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Liar, you said that before and you left me alone for an entire year."

"I know, I'm sorry, Yuki. But I hope you'll believe me this time." She said nothing and Kaname noticed she had stopped crying and had her ear pressed to his chest. "You're listening to the sound of my heart beat aren't you, Yuki?"

She nodded, "It reassures me that you're actually here. It proves to me that the voices are lying."

"I see."

The two continued to sit there in silence and eventually Kaname noticed that Yuki had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their bed. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in before exiting the room to check on Ai, who should have been in the nursery. To his horror she was no longer there and he rushed downstairs to where he felt her presence. He sighed in relief when he found her sitting in front of the television watching some children's TV show. He went over to her and picked Ai up before sitting on the couch with her on his lap.

He tuned out the incessant rambling of the television and his thoughts wandered to what Yuki had told him. Voices, she was hearing voices. That was the first sign of Pureblood Madness. But Yuki was still very young, how was it possible that she of all Purebloods would start experiencing the madness at this age? She was only 19!

He started to search through the extensive knowledge he held about the Pureblood Madness and then realized a similarity between those who went mad. The late Lord and Lady Shirabuki, used to have lovers during their marriage, as it was a loveless one. When said lovers died the two became depressed before going mad and committing suicide. Shizuka Hio lost her human lover and succumbed to the madness. Rido was like that too, when Juri picked Haruka over him he went mad. Then there was Yuki, she had lost him once and now that he had returned she feared losing him, thus the seed of madness that had already been planted in her mind began to grow.

It was his fault.

Because of his actions Yuki was...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sound of Yuki's blood curdling scream brought him out of his inner turmoil. His protective instincts kicked in and within seconds he was in the room with Ai in his arms. His red eyes darting around the room looking for any signs of danger. When he found none his eyes returned to their original color and traveled to where he had laid Yuki down earlier.

She had the covers wrapped around herself protectively as she sobbed and muttered incoherent words. He was able to make out some of what she was saying.

"You're lying…. He's here...no...not an illusion….go away….no...stop...no more….Stop! Stop! Stop it! Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!"

It was then that he went to her side to make sure she didn't hurt herself, "Yuki." He called, and she slowly cranked her head up to meet eyes with him.

"Kana...me?"

"Yes, it's me darling. What's wrong, are you hearing the voices again?"

She nodded and reached to take Ai from his arms. She held the child close in her arms as she spoke ever so slowly, "Kaname, what's wrong with me? Why won't those incessant voices just go away? I know that you're here, I know they're lying so why won't they just leave me alone!?" With every word her voice got louder and angrier.

Kaname was about to speak up but the shrill cries of little Ai stopped him. Surprised by the sudden outburst Yuki quickly cradled Ai and rubbed her back to calm the child down.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay Ai-chan. Everything is okay. You're worried about mommy aren't you? It's okay. It's okay, mommy's okay now."

As quickly as she had started Ai stopped crying and let out a content yawn. Yuki let out a relieved sigh and she soon noticed she couldn't hear the voices anymore.

"Kaname," she began, "it stopped. The voices stopped."

Kaname's eyes narrowed, "Is that so? Good then, now rest I'm sure you didn't get a very good sleep with those nightmares plaguing you." She nodded before yawning. "See your already getting sleepy and Ai also agrees with you." He stared down at the little bundle in her arms that was already fast asleep.

"Okay." Yuki leaned back and laid down on the bed with Ai safely beside her. Soon Yuki also fell into the land of dreams.

Kaname just stared at the scene before him and burned the picture of the two sleeping together into his memory before exiting the room. As much as he wanted to just slip under the covers and cuddle with his two dear girls he had work to do. He needed to find out more about Yuki's condition and find out a way to stop the madness from progressing any further. The best place to look for the information he needed was the Kuran archives. They held information on anything related to the Kurans and vampires in general.

When he reached archives he opened the door and thick cloud of dust was formed. He couched as the dust invaded his senses. When the dust had settled he used his powers to clear the room of any dust that could hinder his research. When the room was finally clean he began his hunt for books relating to Pureblood Madness.

 _A Few Hours Later_

Kaname was just about ready to smash something. He had been looking through multiple old documents relating to the madness but none of them gave him the information he needed. Out of frustration he threw the book he was holding at the wall. He sighed and went to pick up the book when he noticed something strange about the wall. The book had been thrown with all his pent up frustration and anger so the wall should have at least collapsed. Yet, there wasn't a single dent in it. Only a bit of wallpaper had peeled off.

Before he knew it he was doing Kaname peeled the rest of the wallpaper off the wall. To his surprise he found a steel door had been hidden under the wallpaper. The door had no handle so there must have been another way to open it. He searched the wall but found nothing that could be a lever. He began thinking of another way to open the door when he saw the bookcase right beside the door.

After further examination of the bookcase he discovered it wasn't like the others. For one all the books didn't have titles instead the spines had parts of an image. The selves had parts of the image carved into them as well to complete the gaps created by them. Using the carvings on the self he rearranged the books to form the image, that turned out to be the Kuran family insignia.

He heard the sound of gears moving from the wall and the door opened to reveal a passage. He entered the passage and walked through it until he reached another door, this time a simple wooden one. He opened it and found it lead to a small study that looked like it hadn't been used for centuries. There was easily ten times more dust here than the archives.

Like he did with the archives he cleared out the dust but this was much more difficult because the room didn't have any sort of ventilation he could use to get the dust outside. Instead he compressed the dust into a solid cube and left it to sit in one of the corners. He read threw a few of the books and realized that they were actually the journals of the past Kuran clan heads. Maybe they could help him?

 _1 Hour Later_

The journals he had found were both informative and shocking. He learned so many secrets the past Kuran head had that he didn't even know about. The truth behind the deaths of some members, forbidden romances a few of them had once had, and so much more. He had read almost all of them and each one had a little bit of the information he needed, but the true goldmine had been Yuki's great grandfather's journals. In each one it documented Rido's madness; how it originated and how it grew over time.

 _April 12, 1963_

Today I allowed Juri to attend a human school. She had been nagging me about it for years and finally I agreed. The reason wasn't just because she had worn me down with her pleading but because I feared for her life. I sent her far away where no vampires lived where she would be safe for a few years. I only allowed her to go on the condition that Haruka would also go. She didn't like it but agreed to my terms. I sent Haruka there so he could protect her from Rido if he ever found them. He was more than willing to go, after all he loved her too. If anything I truly wish she would pick him. She might not want to pick either of them but I'm sure she'll pick Haruka over Rido any day. The Council may not like it but it's not like they can go against my word.

Kaname skipped a few pages and saw raised entry was shorter and written in a haste.

 _January 4, 1966_

 _He ate them! Rido ate his parents! My worst fears have been realized. He is after me, I know it! He wants my blood next. If he obtains it too then there will be no one to stop him. The only thing I can do now is awaken our ancestor. Only he has enough power to stop my mad grandson. It may cost me my life but it will be worth it to stop that monster._

What? Jonouchi Kuran wanted to awaken him? Them why hadn't he? Kaname needed answers and turned to the next page. This entry was written only a few days after the last.

 _January 9, 1966_

 _He bit her. He bit Juri. It's all my fault. I'm sorry Juri. I'm sorry Momoko, my daughter, I couldn't protect your child. I'm sorry Minami, I should have listened to you when you said Rido would ruin us. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I've been such a fool._

Kaname noticed it then, Jonouchi Kuran was also suffering from the madness. Other entries he had read said that Minami Kuran, wife of Jonouchi Kuran was killed by Jonouchi himself after she had attempted to kill Rido as an infant. He hadn't wanted to do it but the Council had forced him to. From then Jonouchi was never the same. Voices weren't the only sign of madness, self loathing, depression, and paranoia were also signs of it. From what he had read the old vampire suffered from all of these things. He flipped to the final entry.

 _November 13, 1970_

 _I can't do anything anymore. I can't eat, can't sleep, I can't even leave the room. The voices, they're everywhere. I can no longer live like this. Does this mean I'm done? That I don't have to do this anymore? I think so. I'm sorry, Momoko. I'm sorry, Minami. I couldn't protect either of you. Tonight I'll awaken the ancestor and he will protect Juri. He will do what I have failed to._

Kaname was now even more confused, so Jonouchi Kuran was going to awaken him. What had stopped him? Or a better question would be, who had stopped him?

Kaname closed the book, he already had the information he needed. In one of the earlier entries Jonouchi had pointed out how the madness was triggered by the loss of one's most precious person. They would fall into depression first then they would hear the voices. They would isolate themselves before the voices of madness consumed them. Finally they would either kill themselves on the spot or go on a killing rampage fueled by the endless sorrow they felt.

However Yuki regained what she lost, him, so her case was a special one. He theorized that maybe she was fighting the madness, instead of isolating herself with him she wanted to reach out to the chairman. This was a good sign but now he had to contact the chairman so he could help them reenter society. He was sure Kaien would help them, Yuki's sanity was at stake after all.

With that thought in mind he wrote a letter to the old vampire hunter telling him of the reason he had contacted him. He also included the Ai's existence in the letter, along with a photo, so that he wouldn't be surprised when he met her. When he had finished the letter her sealed it with the Kuran seal and had one of his bat familiars take it to Kaien.

Deciding that it was time to call it a day and go to bed he exited the secret chamber and rearranged the books so the door would close. He fixed the wallpaper to the best of his ability and returned to the bedroom he shared with Yuki. Silently he opened the door and crept inside. He changed into some sleeping clothes and settled in beside them. Soon he began to grow weary and sleep overtook him.

 **So what did you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews. As I said in the top it's not going to be all sunshine and rainbows. That would be too boring and would get old fast. I have already started chapter four but it takes time for me to think up ideas. I'm doing this on the fly so none of this is already written. Updates will be when I can and I make no promises. As for the story I mentioned in the last chapter, Secret Garden, I will put that up later along with hopefully another fic hat I am working on. Thank you for reading my fic and I hope you guys liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks Element Siren, GirGoneGamer, and Xx4tuneCookiexXx for reviewing! It means a lot. Now this chapter is a little more light hearted than the last. Please forgive me for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I never mentioned this but I write all my stories from my phone and it has auto correct that changes words to the wrong thing and that sucks. Hope you like the new chapter, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters I only own Chihiro who is my OC.

 **Chapter 4: Big Announcements**

It was late in the afternoon when the bat familiar arrived at the chairman's house. Apparently the chairman had company because a lot of black vehicles and security guards. the familiar dropped the letter and one of the guards picked it up. Then it perched itself on a branch and listened in on the conversation the chairman was having with his guests. Waiting for them to recover the letter.

"Sir Cross, do you truly think this is a good idea?" One man asked.

"I think the people have a right to know who and what lives among them. We have hidden it for far too long, Mr. Prime Minister." Kaien explained.

"And they, have agreed?" Another man asked.

"Yes, the current Council members have agreed to reveal the existence of vampires. They said that if we wanted to achieve peace with them then a better course of action to tell humans that they exist."

"Very well then, we shall prepare a public announcement and release it within a week. The sooner we release the information the better right?" The Prime Minister got up and the rest of the men followed him out of the room.

Once they were gone Zero entered the room with the letter in hand, "One of the guards fourfold this outside and handed it to me. It's for you chairman." Zero handed Kaien the letter.

"Who's it from?" The chairman asked as he took the letter.

"Kuran."

As soon as he heard that the chairman quickly opened the letter and read through it.

 _Dear Chairman Cross,_

 _It had been a long time since we came in touch. It has been over a year since I last saw you and I am sure you would like to know what I have been doing for the past six months. After I was awakened I went to Yuki and discovered that she had given birth to my child. She named the girl Ai, there is a picture of her included in the letter. Yuki was very surprised to see me and still has a hard time believing I'm actually here with her. I fear that I must inform you that she has fallen prey to the early stages of Pureblood Madness. She started hearing voices recently but there is good news, she is fighting the madness. Instead of isolating herself she wanted me to reach out to you. She also doesn't want Ai to have to suffer for what I have done and for our child have a normal as possible childhood. I will be bringing Yuki and Ai with me to meet you in a week. See you soon,_

 _Kaname Kuran_

 _P.S. Make sure Kiryu is not there because I'm sure Yuki doesn't want to see him. She still hasn't forgiven him for what he said when he found out she was pregnant._

When he finished reading the letter he looked at the photo and felt his heart melt. It was a close up shot of Ai crawling over to the camera with one of her little chubby arms outstretched, reaching for the camera. After a moment of ogling at the picture he turned his attention to Zero with narrowed eyes. The letter said that Zero had known about Yuki being pregnant and had said something that upset Yuki. Was it possible that what he said was the reason she left?

After a long silence Zero got uncomfortable from being stared at so much, "So, what does it say?"

"You knew Yuki was pregnant and you didn't tell me?" The chairman countered.

Zero's eyes widened, "I did but-"

"What did you say to her? Was what you said what made her leave?" Kaien asked again his anger beginning to flare.

"I-I, I didn't mean-"

"What. Did. You. Tell. Her?!" He exclaimed banging his fist on the table.

"I called the child a monster!" Zero replied quickly and it took Kaien a moment to process what he had said.

"You called Ai-chan a monster?" He asked in a low deadly tone. He didn't let Zero answer before he held up the picture to show it to him, "Does this look like a monster to you?!" The chairman screamed.

Zero just stared at the picture as shame began to settle in his heart. What was wrong with him? How could he have called such a creature a monster?

"Kiryu-kun, Kaname-kun and Yuki will be coming her next week with Ai-chan. He has asked that you not be present when they arrive because Yuki has yet to forgive you for what you said. Under no circumstance are you to come here until I say otherwise, are we clear?"

Zero nodded and looked down in shame, "Yes, chairman."

"Good."

 _1 Week Later_

It was the day Kaname and Yuki were to visit the chairman. It was also the day the government would reveal the existence of vampires to the public. As told Zero had not once stepped on campus that day. The chairman waited anxiously for Kaname and Yuki. They arrived late into the night at 10:30.

"Yuki! My darling daughter, I missed you!" He exclaimed as he pounced at her for a hug.

Just like the old days Yuki stepped out of the way and he fell face first into the snow.

"Chairman, be careful! You a almost made me drop Ai!" Yuki exclaimed as she looked down at Ai who was blissfully sleeping in her arms. Sometimes the child could sleep through anything.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Let me see her! I want to see my new granddaughter!" Quickly he got up and looked down at Ai, "Awwww! She's even cuter in real life!"

"Chairman, stop ogling over her. As you know we didn't come here for a simple visit." Kaname stated coldly.

Kaien nodded and lead the them inside the house. Kaname and Yuki sat down on the couch while Ai fiddled around with the TV remote. The chairman set tea in front of them before sitting down himself. Before he said anything Ai turned the channel to the news channel and the revelation of vampires was occurring at that time.

"Chairman, what's that?" Yuki asked as she stared at the screen in disbelief.

He sighed, "Last week, the Prime Minister, and a few senate members came here. We discussed how we would make peace with vampires and I informed them that the newly formed Council wanted to reveal the existence of vampires to the public. They agreed and decided to reveal it today. On that day I received you letter as well." He explained.

"Wait, a new Council?" Yuki repeated in a confused manner.

"Yes, a little while after you left Yuki, vampire society made a new Council. You are already familiar with the members. They are the old night class students with Ichijo as the head."

"How have they been fairing?" Kaname asked as he took a sip of his rose tea.

"Very well, but Aido-kun has been very upset lately. He's been working day and night to find the cure for vampirism but has been stumped recently." Kaien stated sadly, "He also feels guilty that Chihiro revived you under his watch."

"Aido-senpai…" Yuki said his name sadly remembering the promise he had made in front of Kaname's ice coffin. "Hey, if they reveal the existence of vampires to then what about us? What roles will we have in all this?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"I have already taken care of that, Yuki. Take a look." Kaname gestured for her to look at the television.

"Now we present to you a message from the Vampire King."

The reporter used a remote to turn on the monitor behind her and it began playing a video of Kaname.

 _"Good evening everyone. My name is Kaname Kuran and I am the King of Vampires. I bring you this message to tell you that we mean you no harm. Humans as well as vampires have also changed. Vampires have invented a blood substitute so we no longer require to drink human blood. Humans are no longer weak and have excelled in multiple fields of academics as well athletics. Thus we believe it is time for the two races to come together to find peace. None of us asked to be born the way we were it just happened. We are products of the love our parents shared for each other just like you all are. In my opinion vampires and humans aren't all that different when you compare the two. There are really only five differences, we drink blood, we sleep during the day. we don't get sick, we have longer lifespans, and we have heightened abilities, but that's pretty much it. Unlike in folklore we do not burn in the sun, it only weakens us slightly. Holy artifacts have no effect and garlic just smells worse because we have stronger senses of smell. Only when a human is bitten by a Pureblood, such as myself, will they become a vampire. There are very few Purebloods left, including myself there are six, so you need not to fear. Only Purebloods are truly immortal for only anti-vampire weapons can kill us. Other vampires are not immortal and just have longer lifespans. We are different but nonetheless just like you all, we feel emotion, we get hurt, and we can die. I hope you all have a good night, goodbye everyone."_

Finishing with a smile the video ended and the monitor was shut off.

"When did you make that?" Yuki asked.

"When you and Ai were playing out in the garden a few days ago." He replied.

"I thought we said no more secrets!"

"It wasn't a secret it was a surprise." He retorted.

"I hate it when you twist around logic like that! You should have at least told me!"

Kaname sighed, "I know but I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't do it with ill intentions."

Yuki hugged him, "Okay, I forgive you, but don't do it again."

Kaname nodded and hugged her back. The two seemed to have forgotten where they were and went into their own little world. Ai's clapping and laughing is what snapped them back into reality. Yuki tried pulling away but Kaname wouldn't let her and quickly pulled her closer for a kiss. Of course she smacked him for this while Ai continued to laugh and clap. They seemed to have also forgotten that the chairman was in the room as well but he was too busy taking pictures of Ai to care what the two Purebloods were doing.

"So cute! She reminds me of when you were little Yuki!" The chairman stated as he clicked away with his camera.

A knock on the door interrupted all of them and the chairman went to open the door. Kaname already knew who their guests were since he had also told them about him and Yuki coming.

"Kaname-sama! Yuki-sama!" The old night class members exclaimed as they barged into the room.

"Everyone, how did you know we were here?" Yuki asked.

"Kaname-sama, told us. He said that it was time for the both of you to come back." Aido explained.

"He also gave us the video that was broadcasted just now." Kain added.

Her eyes narrowed, "Really? Well then are there anymore surprises I should know about?" Yuki asked Kaname.

Before Kaname could answer everyone's attention was moved to Ai, whom they hadn't noticed when they came in. They all just stared at the small child trying to process what they were seeing.

Kaname smirked when he realized what they were staring at and got up off the couch. He picked up Ai and turned to them, "Everyone meet our daughter, Ai Kuran."

"Your daughter!?" They all exclaimed.

"Yes, our daughter she is nine months old." Kaname stated with a smile.

"Wait, if she is nine months old then," Ruka began before turning to Yuki, "Yuki-sama, you found out after Kaname-sama had been put in the ice coffin that you were pregnant. Did you leave because of that?" She asked.

"That and I wanted to get away from Zero." Yuki replied.

"Get away from Kiryu? Why?" Aido asked.

Yuki sighed, "He was the first one to find out and he yelled at me before calling Ai a monster. I got mad and left." She got up as well and took Ai from Kaname, "I mean, how could anyone call this a monster?" She said while gesturing to Ai.

"How dare the that hunter!" Aido exclaimed.

"Ai-sama is in no way a monster." Kain agreed.

"Kiryu-kun aside, Kaname, I just received a letter and it's a dressed to you and Yuki-chan." Ichijo said as he pulled the letter out of his coat pocket.

"Ichijo, address Kaname-sama and Yuki-sama properly!" Aido chided.

"It's alright Aido, Ichijo has permission to address us as such." Kaname stated as he took the letter.

The envelope was a suspicious black with a red wax seal that he didn't recognize. It was a simple cursive C but he didn't know anyone who used that as their seal. He opened the envelope and found the letter was actually a black card. The same cursive C was printed in gold on the top of the card. He opened the card and found that it held a warning, that was also written in gold.

 _Beware of Lord Toma and Lady Hanadagi. They are out for your blood._

 _-C_

He already knew he had to be cautious of those two but if someone sent them this card then that meant the two were up to something.

"Kaname, doesn't the letter C remind you of someone? I feel like it's on the tip of my tongue." Yuki commented as she began thinking of who possibly could have a C initial. The it his her, "Chihiro! That girl who revived you."

Kaname furrowed his brows, "Even if it's her how do we know we can even trust her? She may have revived me Yuki, but she is also a Hanadagi."

"But-"

"I killed her father. Even if she said she hated him it's far to suspicious that she just suddenly decides to help us. Besides we barely know anything about her, how can we trust her? She never even gave me a clear reason as to why she revived me. She just kept saying I did her a favor by killing him."

"Kaname," Ichijo interrupted them, "I actually heard a story from my grandfather about her once. He told me that from the start she never really got along with her father. And 100 years ago when the Hanadagi clan went into slumber she refused to do the same. She ran away and the Council as well as the Hunters Association chased her until they lost trail of her a little over twenty years ago."

"Do you know why she didn't get along with the late Lord Hanadagi?" Kaname asked but Ichijo just shook his head. Kaname sighed, "Well, if we are going to trust her we are going to need to find out more about her. For now we will take her warning into consideration. Have everyone on the lookout for Lord Toma and Lady Hanadagi."

"Yes, Kaname-sama!" They all said in unison.

For the rest of the night they all talked about what they had been doing over the past year and a half as well as explaining what had happened to vampire society.

"You see Kaname-sama, not everyone really blames you any more for the death of Lord Hanadagi. My father told them that it was Lady Sara who initially attacked Lord Hanadagi. You just landed the final blow and in the process saved my father." Aido explained. "As for Lady Shizuka since she was already on the hunters list it no longer matters."

"I see, then no one objected to me taking role of King?" Kaname asked skeptically.

"A few did but majority rules and it was allowed." Ichijo replied.

"I see, well no King ever has the complete support of his people." Kaname stated in a not very caring tone, he would just do what he always did to those who opposed him, force them into submission or crush them. Although Yuki might not like the latter so he would have to stick to the former, for now that is.

Little did any of them realize that there was a red-eyes crow perched on the tree outside the window, watching their every move. Only when Kaname turned to look out the window did it fly away returning to its master.

 **So good or bad? Tell me in your reviews. Also can anyone guess who the crow belonged to? Those who guess right get a cookie! Here are your options, Chihiro, Lord Toma, and Lady Hanadagi. Good luck figuring out who it was. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! I'm back and guess what? I love you guys! I got do much support from everyone that I made this chapter extra long. Over 3,000 words, my longest chapter yet! Sorry for the long wait by the way but on the bright side I finished chapter 6. I'll put that up next week after I get a few reviews. Well on to the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 5: She's Back**

It had been three months since the announcement that vampires existed. Since then the people have been given real facts about vampires. While revealing the fact that vampires existed it also caused problems concerning the morals of vampires.

 _"The fact that they allow incest so they can keep their lines pure, is disgusting and appalling."_ Critic, Kenji Musashi, argued.

 _"Well, they aren't humans. What we see as wrong is okay to them. We have to acknowledge that."_ Vampire sympathizer, Akiko Mafune, retorted.

 _"But it's a sin!"_ Kenji exclaimed.

 _"Well in older civilizations within royal families marrying family members was common. King Gwangjong of the Goryeo dynasty marrying his half sister Queen Daemok is an example of this."_ Akiko countered, _"And while it isn't something we humans do today we have to remember they aren't even human. Our morals are different from theirs."_

 _"Che, well Akiko-san. While you made some very good points you still haven't convinced me that what they do is right."_

 _"I didn't tell you these things to convince you. I only said the facts, it is up to the people to decide whether or not they agree with me."_

Yuki shut off the television and sighed. Ever since the reveal things had been pretty hectic. She had hoped that after they returned to society they could finally get married, after all Kaname had promised her this, but because he was so busy they couldn't do anything. Heck he hadn't even proposed to her yet!

Her thoughts than moved to her darkest fears. From time to time the voices would taunt her, not as much as before though, but instead of saying that Kaname wasn't real they would say he was putting off their marriage because he didn't want to be tied down by such a weak woman. She knew in a way they were right, she was weak. All she did was stay at home and take care of Ai. She never went out much either since Kaname said it would be dangerous.

Humans knew that she existed but since she had never made a public appearance they didn't know what she looked like, that way she wouldn't be targeted. The same went for Ai, although her existence wasn't known as they had kept it a secret from humans and vampires outside of their trust.

She sighed once more and turned only to be met with the silk fabric of Kaname's shirt, "Why the long sigh?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She did not answer, "Have you been hearing the voices lately?" He probed and she nodded, his grip around her tightened.

The moment was interrupted by Lord Aido entering the room, "Kaname we have to-" He stopped short when he saw the display of affection between the two Purebloods and a sense of déjàvu came over him. Lord Aido decided then to step out in order to give the Pureblood couple some privacy.

"You're leaving again already?" She asked in a disappointed tone.

"I've told you before. Everything I do is for us. For our future."

"I know but I feel like we've gone back to, _that_ time." She said referring to the time she had been hidden from vampire society.

"Please understand, darling it isn't like that anymore. I come back more often don't I?"

She nodded, "And you don't leave as much." She added.

"I'm making time for you so I won't worry you anymore."

Yuki nodded once more and smiled, "Thank you, Kaname. I love you." She got on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled, "And I you." Then he kissed her on the lips.

It was then that baby Ai ran into the room, "Mama! Papa!" She latched onto Kaname's leg.

Ai had been a late bloomer in the talking department but when she did start talking she learned fast.

Kaname smiled and picked up his daughter. "How had my Princess been?"

"Good!" Ai replied.

"I thought I was your Princess." Yuki whined.

Kaname smirked, "No, not anymore. Now you're my Queen."

Yuki frowned, "I can't be your Queen unless I marry you and I don't remember marrying you, your highness." She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

So that's what's been bugging her. He had noticed Yuki was a bit irritable lately but she always avoided the topic whenever it came up and down he knew why.

Ai frowned, "Bad, papa. You make mama sad." Ai chided as she hit him with her little fists. Yuki couldn't help it and burst out laughing, this confused Ai, "Why mama laugh?"

Yuki wiped away a tear of joy before taking Ai from Kaname, "Because Ai is so cute. But you shouldn't hit your papa."

"Mama angry at papa no more?" Yuki nodded and Ai turned in Yuki's arms to face Kaname, "Ai sorry papa."

"It's okay Princess." He kissed her forehead but Ai frowned again.

"Papa, make mama Queen or mama will be sad. Okay papa?"

"I will soon."

"When soon?" She asked.

"When papa is done with work."

Ai frowned again, "Mama, Ai wants down." Yuki put Ai down and Ai stared up at her father with an angry glare before she shouted, "Ai hates papa!" She then kicked him before running out of the room.

It took even bit of Kaname's will power not to curl up into a ball of depression in the corner. Yuki just couldn't help but find the entire situation hilarious that she started laughing even more.

"Do you find my pain amusing, Yuki?" Kaname asked.

"No, but you do realize that this is your own fault. While Ai isn't even a year old yet she is very intelligent. However she is still a child and will misinterpret your words and actions."

"Then how do I make her understand?" Kaname asked.

Yuki giggled some more, "That's something you have to figure out on your own."

Kaname sighed, "Alright, well duty calls I have a meeting with the Prime Minister now see you soon." He gave her one last quick kiss on her cheek before heading out.

While in the car with lord Aido, Kaname asked him, "Lord Aido, did you ever do something that upset your daughter so much that she said she hated you?"

Lord Aido choked on his drink before composing himself. "Well, Tsukiko was a very good as a child but yes, I do remember this one time where I missed her ballet recital and she said she hated me for it."

"Well what did you do?" Kaname asked.

Lord Aido paused for a moment, was Kaname Kuran, the King of Vampires, asking him for parenting advice?

"Well when her next recital came I made sure to go even though she had told me not to come. She was happy I came and forgave me."

"Hmmm." Was Kaname's response before he turned his attention back to the window.

When they arrived at the National Diet Building there was a mob of reporters waiting outside. Kaname was glad to have sunglasses on or else the light from the flashes would have blinded him. When they were inside the building Kaname was ushered to the Prime Minister's office where the Prime Minister was waiting.

"Evening, your majesty. I hope you had a pleasant trip. Please sit down."

Kaname did so and sat across the Prime Minister on the couch.

"What did you call me here for, Hiraikotsu-san?" Kaname asked.

"Well as you know recently the hot topic amongst the public is the morals of vampires. One in particular is the incestuous tendency of you Purebloods."

"I already know this, what is your point?" Kaname asked in a warning tone, telling Hiraikotsu to get to the point.

"What I mean is in order to appease the public why don't you marry a human girl instead of your sister?"

His anger swelled, "Prime Minister-" Kaname began but he was cut off.

"Doing this will create a bond between vampires and humans and put rest to your old traditions."

"Prime Minister-" His anger was starting to get out of hand.

"I know, my daughter would be a perfect candidate. She is a very brilliant child and-"

The windows behind Hiraikotsu shattered, "Prime Minister, Hiraikotsu!" It was then that the Prime Minister had realized what he'd been doing. He had cut off the Vampire King, twice. His face paled with fear as he felt the crushing pressure of Kaname's raw power on him. "I will not marry anyone other than Yuki and that is final!"

"Your majesty, it would be in your best interest to marry a human. That way you would have taken an even bigger step towards peace."

"Don't you dare tell me what is in my best interest when all you have on your mind is your own greed. Besides I care not for what the you or public thinks of my marital status or my morals. I only wish to create peace between the two races. However that doesn't mean I am willing to give up Yuki to do it. After all everything I have done is for her." _And Ai_ , he mentally added. Kaname got up from the couch, "Now if you'll excuse me I must be going into have to meet with Kaien Cross now."

Kaname stormed out of the office with the Prime Minister running after him, "Wait, your majesty please, reconsider!"

Kaname ignored the man and used his powers to make the main doors fly open. Reporters were lined up with questions about what had occurred.

"Your majesty, what happened in there?"

"What broke the windows?"

"What did the Prime Minister have to say?"

"SILENCE!" Kaname exclaimed as a large and gust of wind blew past them. The rest of the windows of the National Diet Building shattered and by the time anyone knew what was happening Kaname was gone and their cameras were broken.

Chihiro just laughed at the scene that she had just witnessed from the rooftop of a building across from the National Diet Building. She had used her familiars to spy on the meeting with the Prime Minister and knew exactly what had happened. In all honesty, she found it hilarious that the Prime Minister could have been so stupid. He had actually dared to suggest Kaname break up with Yuki, the only being on the planet that had kept him sane?

"If only that foolish man knew everything that Kuran has done for that girl. If he did he'd thank his lucky stars he was still alive." She said aloud to no one in particular. suddenly she leaped into the air, her amused smile now a worried frown, and transformed into a raven. She flew off in the direction of Kuran manor with hopes that she wasn't too late.

Yuki could not believe what she had just seen. How dare the Prime Minister suggest something like that?! Kaname was hers and no one else's! Out of curiosity she had used one of her butterfly familiars to see what the meeting was about. Never did she expect the Prime Minister to do what he did. Sure she understood that to humans it would seem strange, to marry one's sibling, but they weren't human! What gave humans the right to judge them!

It was then that the voices started whispering in her ears.

 _"There you go again, giving excuses."_

 _"Don't you get it? You're in the way."_

 _"If it wasn't for you the public wouldn't judge Kaname the way they did."_

 _"They wouldn't call him, immoral."_ _"Disgusting."_ _"A freak."_ _"A monster."_

"Kaname isn't a monster! He isn't any of those things!" She retorted as she held her hands on her ears.

 _"They don't know that. They only know the facts, not the truth."_ _"And the only reason they call him these things…."_ _"Is because he's with you."_ The voices said in a unified voice.

 _"Because he's with you he suffers!"_ _"With you he is ridiculed."_ _"Everything is all your fault!"_

"No! It's not true! It's not true!"

 _"Soon he'll get sick of you and leave."_ _"He already left before, there isn't anything stopping him now."_

"No! He won't leave! He promised! He said he would leave me and Ai!" She screamed.

 _"Why would he want to stay with a weak child like you and take care of a baby that hates him?"_

Yuki's heart sank they were right, why would he want to stay anymore? All she had brought him was trouble. Her selfish wish to bring them back into society forced him to become King. Put him in a position where he was constantly ridiculed and insulted. Tear began to stream from her eyes as she collapsed to the ground. They were right, nothing she did was enough and there would be nothing she could do to stop him from leaving her again when he got sick of her.

"Stop it. Just stop. Please leave me alone." She begged in a whisper and she sobbed.

While the voices had stopped their words kept repeating in her mind. Taunting and torturing her. She was so out of it that she never noticed the red eyes crow that had been perched on the open window her from the perch fly away. Nor did she hear it caw in amusement.

"I can't believe that's all it takes to make a Kuran break down." Lady Hanadagi cackled as her crow familiar flew in from the window.

"She may be Kuran but she is still a young and inexperienced. She has no idea that it's actually been us probing into her mind and saying those things to her. We were even able to fool that idiotic ancestor in the process." Lord Toma added as he sipped blood from his wine glass.

"Yes, but I'm afraid this method won't work anymore. My meddling niece is starting to get in the way."

"I know, and believe me when I say this lady Hanadagi if she gets in the way of my revenge I will cast you aside in a heartbeat." Lord Toma threatened, his eyes flickering red in the process.

"I know, after all, this alliance was only made because we both wanted to see the Kurans fall and take our revenge. I care not for the after math either. You can be King for all I care I only want to destroy Kaname Kuran for what he did to my husband."

"Well I for one want revenge for the humiliation he put me through and for my sister Kiara. That furnace took her from me and it's all his fault! Then I'll become King and I'll put those humans in their place! Show them who the true ruler of this land is!" He proclaimed with a mad look in his blood red eyes. "I think it's about time we move to phase two of our plan." He stated with an evil grin.

"As you wish, and if memory serves me correctly the best way to make Kuran suffer is through his precious little Yuki." Lady Hanadagi then turned to lord Toma. "And we also have a new target, his beloved little daughter, Ai Kuran."

The two of them let out laughter filled with madness. Kaname would pay for what he did to them, they would make sure of it.

Kaien Cross didn't know what to think when he saw the news broadcast of Kaname storming out of the National Diet Building in a rage. He truly wondered what the Prime Minister could have said to Kaname to make his that angry. He knew he would get his answer soon since Kaname was coming to see him.

All of a sudden a large spike of power erupted from the grounds and he knew Kaname had arrived. Quickly he went out to meet the furious Pureblood in hopes of being able to quell his anger. He could see the students were watching from the classroom windows wanting to know what was going on.

"Kaname-kun, it's good to see you. Please come inside." Kaname said nothing and just followed the chairman to his office. When they were in the office the chairman didn't know what to say.

"Did you see the news?" Kaname suddenly asked.

"Um, yes. What happened in there Kaname-kun? It's not like you to lose control like that." He asked.

Kaname sighed, "The Prime Minister wants me to marry a human girl, preferably his daughter."

"He wants you to what?!" The chairman was surprised by this, the Prime Minister was known to love his daughter dearly how could he offer her, King or not, to a vampire? The chairman cleared his throat, "What else did he say?"

"That it would be in my best interest to marry a human girl because it would help achieve peace and currently the public is questions my morals since I plan on marrying my sister."

The chairman sighed, "I knew it would be hard for you two when your relationship was revealed but I didn't think things would be this bad."

"Hmmm, well this is to be expected." Kaname replied. It was then that he noticed the chairman was staring at him while lost in thought, "Is there something on my face?"

"Oh, no it's just even after all this time I still have a hard time believing that you're actually back. I honestly didn't know what to think when I found out you had been revived."

"I see."

"It really is good to have you back, Kaname-kun."

"Thank you, chairman now there is something important I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"How do I make my daughter love me again?"

The chairman choked on his tea at the question, "Come again?"

"Ai said that she hated me. How do I get her to love me again?"

"Wait, wait, when did this happen?"

"Around an hour ago."

"Why did she say this?"

Kaname then began retelling Kaien the story of what had happened and by the end of it Kaien was laughing out loud.

"Why is your reaction the same as Yuki's? You're not even her biological father." Kaname asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm hurt Kaname-kun, while Yuki isn't my biological daughter I am still the one who raised her."

Kaname frowned at this, remembering Yuki's days of being human. The years they had spent separated from each other.

"Kaname-kun," The chairman's voice brought him out of his reverie, "I think that if you want Ai-chan to forgive you then you have to propose to Yuki. If you do that then it will make both Ai and Yuki happy."

"But I want my proposal to her to be special, not rushed."

"Kaname-kun, Yuki won't care how you propose as long as it's you proposing."

Kaname smiled, "You're right but she will get nothing then the best and I think now I know the perfect way to propose to her."

"I'm glad I could help."

Kaname got up from the couch, "Well I must go I can't keep her waiting."

The chairman nodded and said, "Have a safe trip."

But Kaname was already gone.

When he arrived at Kuran mansion he had expected Yuki to greet him at the door. He had not expected to find the mansion empty and without life. He searched every room but he could not find Yuki or Ai. Finally he found a note on the living room table.

 _Dear Kaname,_ _I've gone out with Chihiro-san and Ai. Even if you say we shouldn't trust her I do. Please don't be too upset when you find this okay?_

 _-Yuki_

Kaname just stared at the short note for another moment before crushing it in his hands. His eyes burned red untamed fury as he let out an angry scream that shook the very ground beneath him.

 **Well what do you guys think? Tell me I'm the reviews. Also anyone surprised to find out it was Toma and Lady Hanadagi messing with Yuki's head? What a twist! Haha, I had you all fooled there didn't I? By the way I read in the Vampire Knight wiki that Toma might have a sister so that's who Kiara is. If you want more info just look it up. Also take note, lady Hanadagi calls Chihiro her** ** _niece_** **, this is very important for later so please remember that. Rant over see you all next time and please review it encourages me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! I'm back! Wow, the number of favorites and followers went up a lot and I got a bunch of reviews! Yay for me, so as a treat for you all this chapter has a small treat and if enough people like it I'll do it again. So without further adieu here is the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters.

 **Chapter 6: Festival Date**

As Yuki felt a shiver go up her spine as she walked down the streets with Ai in her arms and Chihiro at her side. She began to wonder if this had been a good as her mind wandered back to when Chihiro had arrived at the mansion.

" _Don't listen to them!" She heard Chihiro say as she flew in through in window in raven form._

 _At first Yuki had been confused and afraid she was losing even more of her sanity since she knew birds couldn't talk. It was only when the bird began to glow and morph into a person did Yuki realize who was standing before her, Chihiro Hanadagi. She had seen what the girl looked like through Kaname's memories so she was sure this was her._

" _You're Chihiro Hanadagi right?" She wanted to confirm it first._

" _Yes, that's me now I need you to listen to me. The voices_ _ **are**_ _real."_

" _What are you talking about? They aren't Kaname said so. I'm only hearing them because of the Pureblood Madness." She retorted._

" _No, he's wrong. The voices are just Toma and Lady Hanadagi probing into your mind." Chihiro explained as she crouched down._

 _Her eyes widened in disbelief, "What?"_

" _It's true, they have been using crow familiars to spy on you guys and mess with your head."_

 _Yuki then saw some truth in her words. She had noticed there were always crows around lately._

" _Why would they do that?" Yuki asked._

" _To distract Kaname! You and Ai-chan are the first thing on his mind. If he's worrying about you or Ai then he won't be able to do his work efficiently. I don't know what their plan is but I do know that they want to destroy your family."_

 _Chihiro was right, she and Ai were his first priority if something happened to either of them Kaname wouldn't be able to sit still._

" _Besides, because he always locks you up in here they can easily take advantage of you since your world is essentially very limited. Your horizons are limited to these walls making your mind weak and susceptible to their tricks."_

" _Then how do I strengthen my mind?"_

 _Chihiro smirked mischievously, "I'm going to take you and Ai-chan out for some fun."_

That was how they came to their current situation. "Chihiro-san, is this really a good idea?" Yuki asked as doubt began to seep in.

"Call me Chihiro, and why not? No one knows who you are so we'll be fine. Besides you need a break."

"But where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to go to the festival."

"Festival? I haven't been to one since Kaname took me when I was 11." She stated excitedly.

"Well you'll love this, but first we should dress the part." With that Chihiro dragged Yuki into a clothing store where they purchased yukatas.

Yuki a navy blue one with a snowflake pattern on it. Ai wore a black one with a rose and vine pattern. Chihiro worse a red one with a black lily pattern. Chihiro paid for the yukatas and the girls were on their way. Passerby stared at them admiring their beauty. When they arrived at the temple the festival was being held at Chihiro stopped.

"What's wrong, Chihiro?"

"I have to go." She said suddenly.

"What? Why do you…" Yuki then felt the reason for her distress. Kaname was nearby and his aura told them he was not happy.

"If he sees me he might cause a scene so I have to go. I'll come see you again on Ai-chan's birthday next week okay?"

"Alright."

"And remember the voices are just Toma and my aunt messing with you."

Yuki nodded as Chihiro ran into the woods. She transformed into her favorite raven and flew off as Yuki watched her, wondering what she had meant when she said lady Hanadagi was her aunt. She wasn't her mother? Yuki then turned to be met face to face with a furious Kaname.

"Kana-"

"We're leaving." He cut her off and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! Can't we just play at the festival for a little while?"

Kaname stopped, "We can't the public knows what I look like so it will cause an uproar."

Yuki thought about the dilemma for a second before she got an idea, "Wait here, I'll be right back." She said as she handed Ai to him and ran up the stairs to the temple.

The child frowned as she was handed to her father and refused to look him in the eye.

"Are you still mad?" He asked her forcing her to look at him.

"Ai hates papa!" She exclaimed as she closed her eyes and turned away from him while crossing her arms.

Kaname sighed and moments later Yuki returned with a fox mask in hand. She handed it to him and he stared at it with confusion.

"You can use it to hide your face, it's a festival so it won't be weird if someone is wearing a mask."

Kaname sighed once more he really couldn't say no to her now, "Alright."

She smiled and took his free hand in her own as she led him up the stone steps.

"You look lovely in that yukata." Kaname stated.

Yuki blushed, "T-thank you."

"Well, what do you want to do first?" He asked her as soon as they were at the top of the stairs.

she looked around taking in the sights before deciding, "I want to catch goldfish!"

"Ai want fishie too!" Ai exclaimed.

Kaname nodded and they went over to the fishing game.

"Hello miss, would you like to try?" The old man tending to the stall asked.

"Yup, Kaname let Ai down so she can try to." Kaname nodded and set Ai down.

"Aww, aren't you a cute little thing? I'll let you try for free just this once, okay?" The man said as he handed Ai a little paper scoop.

"Yay!" Ai exclaimed as she took it from him.

Kaname paid the man for another scoop for Yuki. Yuki broke her scoop but surprisingly Ai caught one of the fish.

"Yay! Ai gotta fishie. Mama look, Ai gotta fishie!"

"Good job, Ai." Yuki praised her daughter although she knew Kaname had a part in Ai winning her prize.

Next they tried knocking down pins. This time only Yuki tried. She used a small amount of strength but still ended up knocking the pins in all directions, even cracking one of them. The stand owner just smiled and said it was okay as she handed Yuki her prize, a large stuffed rabbit with a cute little top hat on it.

They then tried some festival food like takoyaki and soba noodles. Ai got cotton candy.

"This is so good!" Yuki exclaimed as she ate her takoyaki.

"Is it really?" Kaname asked and she nodded, "Then let me try." He grabbed the wrist of her hand that had been holding the takoyaki and brought her hand to his mouth. He pulled the delicious treat right off of the stick and began chewing.

"It's good." He stated after swallowing.

"Kaname! My takoyaki."

"What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours." Kaname retorted as he got off the bench, "Shall we go?" He asked with an outstretched hand.

Yuki crossed her arms and pouted but before long she took his hand and they went over to the shooting game.

"Kaname I want that." Yuki said in a serious tone as she pointed at a little wolf keychain that looked like Kaname's familiar.

Ai pointed at a little stuffed teddy bear, "Papa, get Ai the teddy! Ai wants teddy!" She demanded forgetting she was mad at him.

Kaname smiled and nodded before handing the vendor the money.

"Hey, why don't you take the mask off? It will make it easier to aim." The vendor suggested.

"It's fine." Kaname said as he aimed at the wolf key chain. He shot it hitting his mark then he shot the little bear and also hit it.

"You're good, mister you ever use a gun before?" The vendor asked.

"Yes, although it has been a while since I actually used one."

"Well congrats," he handed Yuki the keychain and Ai the teddy bear, "Here you go little one."

"Teddy!" Ai grabbed the bear and squeezed it tight. She then began to yawn telling Kaname and Yuki that it was time to head back.

"Let's go, Kaname." Kaname nodded and took her hand in his own and the two left the temple.

After arriving back home Yuki put Ai to bed with her new toy. After that Kaname made her tell him what had happened with Chihiro.

"After seeing you on television I started to hear the voices again and I collapsed. I woke up right around the time she got here and she told me that lady Hanadagi and lord Toma were the ones behind the voices. They want to get to you-"

Kaname suddenly pulled her into his embrace, cutting her off, "I'm sorry, Yuki. I promised you I wouldn't cause you pain but I still did it anyway."

"It's not your fault!"

"No, it is. If I hadn't killed lord Hanadagi then lady Hanadagi wouldn't have allied herself with Toma. If I hadn't taken it upon myself to punish him for hurting you then he wouldn't be so resentful of me."

"No stop it! Don't blame yourself like this you're giving the what they want, your despair." Yuki argued hoping she could get through to him.

Kaname said nothing but his grip on her tightened. Suddenly he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. He set her down on the bed and hovered above her. When she opened her eyes, that she hadn't realized she had shut, she was met with the hungry blood red orbs of Kaname.

She reached out to cup his cheek, "Are you hungry, onii-sama?"

He said nothing and just buried his head in the crook of her neck, "I thought we were past this, Yuki. I'm not your real brother." He mumbled into her neck.

"The chairman isn't my real father and yet he insists that I call him daddy." She retorted and felt his smirk on the base of her neck. "Besides, you're the one I grew up with so it doesn't matter."

"Still, I'm not worthy of that title."

"Why do you always say that?" Yuki asked him, genuinely curious.

He came out of the the crook of her neck, his eyes cold and the redness still there, "Because, sometimes I thank Rido for awakening me. If it had not been for him we would've never met." Her eyes widened at his confession. He cupped her cheek, "Do you understand now, why I don't reserve to be called that by you?"

"Kana-"

"You know, you once asked me, how was it possible for me to be yours? Well at the time I was thinking the exact opposite, how was it possible for you, my sweet innocent Yuki, to belong to someone as tainted and impure as I?" He chuckled eerily and went back to his place on her neck.

"I'm not innocent anymore." She whispered.

"That's because I took that innocence away from you. I tainted you with my darkness."

"I asked for it."

"You were helpless and vulnerable at the time and I took advantage of that because of my own selfish desires."

"Then," she pushed him up and his red eyes met her own, "do you regret the outcome of our actions?" She asked as her eyes wandered over to the nursery door.

Kaname smiled as he leaned in closer to her neck, "No, I am actually very happy with the results."

She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue on her neck, "I am too."

He bit into her neck and drank from her relishing in the sweet taste of her blood. When he was done feeding he pulled away and licked the puncture wound close. Now her eyes mirrored how his were moments ago, red and hungry. She pushed him down and licked at his neck, mimicking his earlier actions, before biting into his flesh. When she finished she licked the wound close and got off of him.

Kaname then pulled her in for a kiss which she did not hesitate to reciprocate. The taste of their blood was mixed in with the kiss and that made it all the more enjoyable. He pushed her down deeper into the mattress as they continued to kiss. He pulled the cover over them and they were encased by the soft silk sheets.

 **Me: Okay so sorry to burst your bubble, those who thought they went beyond kissing, but they did not do anything after the kiss. I just wrote it that way to mess with you guys :p They just went to sleep, cuddling of course, but that's it. Just so you guys know they haven't had any sort of sexual intercourse since Kaname was revived. Sure I'm all for the fluff but until they get married they will not do the deed. When they do, I won't add the scene in, because I don't want to. Any that's all for-**

 ***Kaname suddenly appears and snatches the phone.***

 **Me: Kaname what are you doing here? And give me my phone back!**

 ***I try to take back phone but he holds it high in the air so I can't reach.* (I'm the same height as Yuki).**

 **Kaname: You don't actually expect me to let you end the chapter this way do you?**

 **Me: Yes! It's my story I write it the way I want!**

 **Kaname: The answer was no.**

 ***He starts tapping away at the keys and after about half an hour he hands the phone back to me. I read over what he wrote and frown.***

 **Me: You want me to publish this?**

 **Kaname: It's what happened.**

 **Me: Fine, but I blame you if they don't like it.**

 **Kaname: I assure you my Lady, they will.**

 ***Rolls eyes as Kaname disappears.***

 **Me: Well it looks like Kaname wants me to finish the chapter with this last bit that he wrote so for the sake of pleasing him I'll put it in. Enjoy.**

When Yuki woke up the next morning she found herself locked in an embrace with Kaname, but that wasn't what bothered her. During the night her yukata had come undone and now her entire front was exposed! Her cheeks burned at the thought of Kaname seeing her like this, _again_.

Quickly she tried to redo her obi but Kaname was peacefully sleeping on top of one end of it. Carefully she proceeded to extract her obi but that didn't work out so well.

"Yuki? What are you doing?" He asked her in a sleepy voice.

"Um, well I…" What was she supposed to say? 'My obi is stuck under you can you please move so I can get it?' Hell no. Her cheeks burned even more at the thought.

Kaname's eyes traveled to the exposed portion of her clothes. She noticed this and quickly turned away from him pulled her yukata together to hide her body.

"Why are you hiding it from me? I've already seen everything." He asked as he wound his arms around her and kissed her exposed shoulder.

"B-because it's embarrassing." She stuttered.

"I see."

"Besides we promised that we wouldn't do those things again until marriage." She added.

"I said nothing about that."

She knew that but she just felt that it needed to be said, "I'm still, not ready." She whispered.

"I know."

He knew the reason Yuki was so adamant on getting married before having any more sexual intercourse was because she was afraid. After their first time together he had left her, for what they thought to be for good. She was afraid of that happening again, although she knew her fears were unjustified, she could not help it. The trauma of losing him once was still there and he doubted she would overcome it anytime soon.

Besides she wasn't ready, that much was obvious, even then she hadn't been ready. She had only been a 17 year old girl with a tattered and broken heart full of sorrow. Sorrow he himself had put there. Looking back now he saw he also had not been ready for what they did. He would never tell her but, while he didn't regret the outcome of their actions he regretted the circumstances.

 **So who liked the mini little skit where Kaname broke the fourth wall? I was originally going to end the chapter there but** **because I got so much love from you guys I added it. If you liked it tell me and I'll have more in the future. See you guys again soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! I'm back and I' sorry for the long wait I had major writer's block. By the time I finished this chapter it was already the new year. Wow time sure flies quickly. Anyway happy new year everyone! Also I did not proofread this chapter so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. By the way Im still a little unsure on how to work out the next chapter so if you have any suggestions do share them with me. Now on to the chapter, enjoy everyone!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 7: Where's Fishie?**

When Ai Kuran woke up that night she felt something was off. When she realized what it was she began bawling her eyes out. Moments later Kaname and Yuki rushed into the nursery to see what was wrong. Kaname scanned the room for any possible threats while Yuki went to comfort her daughter.

"It's okay baby, it's okay." She rubbed Ai's back soothingly and soon she stopped crying but she was still upset.

Kaname went over to his daughter and asked her what was wrong, "What's wrong, Princess?"

"Papa, where's fishie? I want my fishie!" She cried.

Kaname looked at his beloved when he realized that they had forgotten the fish at the shooting stand. Yuki also seemed to have realized the same.

"I could ask Seiren to get it." He suggested.

"No, I'll take Ai to get it." She insisted.

"But it's-"

She cut him off, "Kaname you can't keep us in this mansion forever. We all had so much fun together yesterday when we went outside and I have never seen her that happy. It pains me to keep her locked up in the mansion like this. I've told you before I don't want her childhood to be like mine."

Seeing as she wasn't going to give up Kaname decided to coincide, "Fine, but please be careful. While your face may not be known to the human public vampires know who you are and if they see you with Ai word will get out that we have a child. We would have even more troubles to face then."

She nodded, "I understand, besides I'll have Artemis. So if push comes to shove I can protect us."

"I really hope it won't come to that my darling." He kissed her on the forehead and then he leaned in to gave Ai a kiss but she turned the other way to avoid his kiss.

"No!" Ai exclaimed as she crossed her arms.

Yuki giggled, "Looks like she's still mad at you."

"Ai, sweetie can't you forgive daddy?" Kaname cooed but Ai wouldn't sighed, "Well I need to go get ready."

Yuki nodded and set Ai back in her crib with a few toys to keep her occupied while she and Kaname got ready. As always he needed help with his tie. Sometimes she wondered if he messed it up on purpose just so he could get her to fix it. She made a mental note to ask him about that later. When they were both ready Kaname left for him meeting first.

"Goodbye my love, I will see you later tonight." He gave her one more kiss on the cheek before entering the car.

It was only 5 in the afternoon but the sun was already setting as the colder months had settled in. She watched as Kaname's car drove off until it was out of sight. They were going in different directions so they couldn't go together. Yuki would be taking another car to get to the shrine, the festival was also going on today so she hoped the vendor was also there. With that she got Ai ready and the two entered their ride.

When they arrived at the shrine Yuki had the chauffeur bring the stroller to the top of the steps before unfolded it and set Ai inside. She thanked the chauffeur and told him to wait in the car. He nodded and went back down as Yuki pushed Ai along the path.

She found the vendor where they had left the Ai's fish and just in time. He was packing up and getting ready to leave.

"Excuse me?"

She got his attention and he looked at her strangely before smiling, "Hello miss what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Yes, um well yesterday my fiancé and I came to the festival. Do you remember us?"

"Oh yeah, you were with the guy in the mask. He had good aim. Yeah I remember, so what brings you back here?"

"We forgot our daughter's fish here yesterday. Do you have it?" She asked while looking around.

"That fish was yours? Well I brought it home with me so I could feed it. Didn't want it to die you know. I don't live too far from here want to come and get it?" He asked.

"I don't think that's necessary, you could just give me the address and I could have someone get it." Something wasn't right about this man, she could feel it.

"Aww come on it'll be quick."

"No, I think I'll just go get her a fish from the pet store." This man was dangerous, she could feel it.

"You came all this way, so come on."

Had she been her old human self she probably would have caved in, but not this time.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time. I will just go." She said calmly before turning around with Ai's stroller and walking away.

When she got to the steps the chauffeur came up to take the stroller. Yuki unbuckled Ai and he folded up the stroller before taking it down and putting it in the trunk. Yuki carried Ai down the stairs and put her in her car seat. It was then that she heard gunfire and the smell of blood permeated the air. The smell was familiar to her, one that she knew all too well, Zero's blood.

She shut the door and went over to the chauffeur, "I want you to take Ai home without me."

"But Yuki-sama-"

" _Do it!"_ She ordered unconsciously using her powers.

He nodded and drove off. She then ran back up the stairs and made her way to where the smell was coming from. Sure enough it was Zero. He had been stabbed in the shoulder with a knife, but he soon pulled it out effortlessly. He was glaring at his assailant who just so happened to be the vendor she had been talking to earlier.

Zero pulled out his gun and shot at the vendor but he dodged it at inhuman speed. So the man had been a vampire? But if that was so come neither she nor Kaname noticed? An old memory then resurfaced from the depths of her mind. It was a lesson on level-Es that Aido had given her when he was living with them at the mansion.

" _Newly turned vampires don't show have the presence of a vampire until they start falling to level-E. As they start to fall you will get a feeling of unease when you are around them."_

She was now glad she hadn't gone with him. Who knows what could have happened to her or Ai? Even if he was weaker than her she would have to protect Ai as well and that put her at a disadvantage. She shuddered at the thought of possibly losing Ai because of her own foolishness.

It was then that she spotted another vampire, maybe an accomplice of the vendor. He rushed at Zero who was too busy trying to wrestle off the first vampire to react. That's when she sprang to action. Pulling Artemis out from under her long skirt she deflected the second vampire.

Zero was surprised by her actions as he hadn't expected her to help him. He had seen her interact with his target asking about a fish. His target had tried to get her to come with him but she had refused. Had she agreed he would have interfered but thankfully she hadn't and went on her way with Ai. Zero had then approached the target with the Bloody Rose pointed at him. He shot it but the vampire was too quick and dodged the bullet. He grabbed a switch blade from his pocket and stabbed Zero in the shoulder.

That's when Zero felt Yuki's presence return, he ignored it and continued on with the fight. When the second vampire showed up he didn't know what to do. He he'd never expected Yuki to jump in and save him, it reminded him of the old days. He shook those thought out of his mind and just focused on his target.

With Yuki backing him he easily finished off his target as she sliced the other vampire in half with Artemis. Both vampires became ashe within seconds. Leaving only their clothes and some bloodstains on the ground as evidence that either had existed.

Yuki retracted Artemis and tucked the short rod away in her coat. She turned to Zero who was looking at her with a questioning gaze.

She eyes his injury, "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Not really. It'll heal soon enough." He replied. There was an awkward silence between them, "So how have you been?" He asked.

"Okay I guess. What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Well I've become a hunter full time."

"So you dropped out of school?" She probed.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I kept missing class because of work so I didn't really see a point in going anymore."

"I see, well I should go before Kaname sends an army looking for me." She stated comically.

Zero chuckled, "I could see him doing that."

Yuki nodded and was about to turn to leave when she saw out of the corner of her eye a third vampire running at Zero from behind with a baseball bat that had a bunch of nails jammed into it.

"Die, hunter!" He cried as he was about to take a swing at Zero's head.

Zero had no time to react but Yuki who had noticed the attacker seconds earlier did and she pushed Zero out of the way. However she wasn't able to get away in time and the bat hit her instead. She screamed in pain at the impact as the nails tore threw her muscles and tendons. She fell to the ground as Zero shot the vampire, who had been too stunned by Yuki's actions to move.

Knowing the situation had now gone from bad to worse Zero called for backup. He needed someone to control the crowd and get Yuki out of here.

"This is Kiryu, I need back up now!"

" _What's the situation Kiryu?"_

"I'll explain later just send backup and an ambulance!"

" _Did one of the citizens get hurt?"_

"Not a citizen but…" he hesitated, "Anyway just send them!"

" _They're on their way."_

The line went dead and within ten minutes hunters had swarmed the area. Many of them were surprised and terrified when they found out that it was Yuki Kuran who had been injured. Surprised because a coding to Zero she had protected him thus causing her injury and terrified because they had no idea what her fiancé, the King of Vampires, would do to them when he found out. It was widely known amongst the hunters that she was really all he cared about and if she ever got hurt, things got ugly.

When they arrived at the vampire hospital, Yuki was sent to the operating room to have the nails removed. Since she was a Pureblood the injuries would heal on their own as soon as the nails were removed and they got some blood in her. After the operation was over as expected the wounds healed but Yuki still didn't wake up.

The doctors were getting worried and their worries were justified because if Yuki didn't wake up soon Kaname would have their heads. He had been informed of what had happened and judging by the abrupt end of the call he was definitely pissed. Only minutes after they had called did he arrive. Everyone in the building could feel his pure unadulterated fury and they prayed for whomever he took his anger out on.

"What room is Yuki in?" He asked in a calm ton that betrayed the anger on his face.

The receptionist who was quivering in fear replied, "V-V-IP r-r-ro-om 3." She stuttered as she tried to remain calm under his red eyed gaze.

Kaname didn't even bother to acknowledge her after that and went to the room his love was in. They hadn't told him how or why Yuki had been attacked but he would soon find out. He entered her room and upon seeing her unconscious form on the hospital bed his rage intensified.

"What happened?" He asked the doctor who was also taking care of her.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened, Kaname-sama, but the hunters who brought her here might."

"Hunters?"

"Yes, of I remember correctly it was Zero Kiryu who called them."

At the mention of Zero's name Kaname knew exactly what happened, "So it was Kiryu's fault." That was it, the last bit of Kaname's control was now out the window.

It was then that Zero and the chairman rushed into the hospital room. The moment Kaname laid eyes on Zero he had him by the neck and pinned to the now cracked wall.

"Any last words before I end you pathetic and miserable life, Kiryu?" Kaname asked as he crushed Zero's windpipe.

"Kaname-kun, calm down let Zero explain!" The chairman tried to reason with the infuriated Pureblood but to no avail.

"There is nothing to explain. It was his fault she got hurt now he must pay the price." Kaname said coldly as he continued to suffocate Zero.

"Stop, Kaname-senpai!" They all heard a voice say and turned to see Yuki sitting up in bed staring at them in horror. She rushed to Kaname and tried to pry him off of Zero, "Why are you hurting Zero, Kaname-senpai? Please stop it!" She begged him with tears in her eyes.

However her pleas hit deaf ears as Kaname was hung up on what she had just called him to listen. He dropped Zero, his anger now confusion and turned to face Yuki directly, "Yuki, you why did you call senpai?" He asked.

Now she had a look of confusion that mirrored his own, "What else would I call you, Kaname-senpai?"

He then got an idea of what was wrong with her but prayed it wasn't true, "Yuki, how old are you?"

She blinked once, then twice, "Senpai, you're acting really weird. You already know that, I'm 15."

His eyes widened as her words sunk in, the one thing he'd hoped her condition wouldn't be had become a reality. Yuki had Amnesia and had forgotten everything that had happened in the past four years. Everything they had gone through, all the things they had done, who she was to him, and even their own child. Worst of all she had forgotten that she was no longer human.

 **Me: Muhahahaha, you guys never expected that did you? I know this is cruel and I suck for doing this to them but this is what I came up with.**

 ***Once again Kaname appears and is very upset***

 **Kaname: You better make her remember soon or I will end you.**

 **Me: I will! Please don't kill me! I only did this so I could create a way for her and Zero to become friends again!**

 **Kaname: But I don't want Kiryu and Yuki to be on good terms.**

 **Me: Don't whine like a child, it isn't like you. Besides your jealousy is part of the plot and makes things more interesting.**

 ***Chihiro pops up unexpectedly***

 **Chihiro: When do I get to show up?**

 **Me: Eventually, be patient okay?**

 **Chihiro: Can I be in the next chapter?**

 **Me: I don't know let's ask the fans. Hey guys if you want Chihiro in the next chapter then review to tell me. Oh, and if you want Yuki to get her memories back sooner review for that as well so Kaname doesn't kill me.**

 ***Kaname glares at me with a look that could kill***

 **Me: So yeah please review and once again I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I shall now return to reality before Kaname changes his mind and kills me anyway. Lady of the Fates, out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's finally done! I cannot express how sorry I am it took so long to bring this chapter out so, I won't. To make it up to you guys I've made is extra long over 3,000 words! Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 8: The Senshi's Tale**

The three men were shocked by her answer and knew that if Yuki thought she was 15 then she had most likely lost all her memories of the past four years.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Yuki asked confused by their sudden silence and the gazes they were giving her.

"Yuki what's the last thing you can remember?" Zero asked trying to figure out exactly how far back her memory loss went.

"Um, I remember Aido-senpai trying to bite me and…" She trailed off confused, "huh? What happened after that again?"

If that was the last thing she remembered then that meant she also didn't remember the fact that Zero was a vampire either. The three men glanced at the doctor, their eyes demanding answers.

"She was hit in the back of the back of the head so it must have caused her to lose her memories." He replied quickly.

"Hit in the back of the head? What's he talking about? What happened to me, Kaname-senpai?"

Kaname tried to stay calm and turned to Yuki, "Yuki, can you please go lay down while we speak to the doctor? You and Kiryu-kun got into answer fight with some level-Es and you got hit in the back of the head protecting him. It has caused you to lose your memories." He explained as he lead her back to the bed.

"Oh, but why were you and Zero fighting?" She asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I was upset at him for letting you get hurt, but it's okay now since you're awake." He answered gently as he tucked her into bed. "Now please rest, you must be very tired." He put his hand on her head and a purple orb appeared causing her to lose consciousness.

He then stood and turned to the chairman and Zero, "Kaname-kun, I know you must be having a hard time now but I think I would be best if Yuki stayed with me for now to recover some of her memories. We should let her remember little by little."

"Chairman," Kaname's eyes were now red with even more fury than earlier, "do you think I don't already know that? Do you think I would jeopardize her mental stability by telling her everything and making her relive through all that pain?" He kept his voice down as to not wake Yuki up but both the chairman and Zero knew how hard it was for the Pureblood in front of them to keep his powers in check. They were surprised nothing had broken yet.

It was a then that the window shattered. Maybe they had spoken too soon.

Kaname quickly dissolved into a swarm of bats and was out the broken window. None of them understood what had just happened or why he had left so suddenly but they were glad the racket hadn't woken the sleeping Pureblood Princess.

As Kaname flew towards the direction of Kuran mansion he begged whatever higher being that existed that Ai was safe. His wolf familiar that had been guarding the mansion had been destroyed and the last thing he had seen through its eyes was Lady Hanadagi and lord Toma. He sped up and after about ten minutes he reached the mansion. The smell of blood was in the air and it was not just of the blood of the poor servants who had been killed but also the blood of Toma and Lady Hanadagi. He also sensed the presence of another Pureblood in the mansion, Chihiro Hanadagi.

He made his way into the mansion and found that Chihiro was fighting both lord Toma and Lady Hanadagi at the same time while protecting the servant who held Ai in her arms. Chihiro obviously was exhausted and was glad he had finally shown up.

"Well look who decided to join the party. Mind giving me a hand here?" Chihiro asked sarcastically.

"With pleasure." Kaname replied as he blasted both of the intruding Purebloods away from his daughter and the servant holding her.

Chihiro took on her aunt while Kaname took on lord Toma. Kaname led Toma into the forest while Chihiro took on her aunt in the courtyard.

"You know you were always such a disappointment." Lady Hanadagi said as she sent blades made of condensed air at Chihiro who easily dodged them, "Being born with that weak body of yours. The only reason you are as powerful as you are now-"

"Shut up!" Chihiro cut her off as she materialised a sword from her own shadow and lunged at her aunt with it.

"It's all your fault you know." Lord Toma said from inside the bat colony that he had surrounded himself in. He sent a flurry of bats at Kaname but he was too slow and Kaname easily moved away. "Kiara never did anything wrong and she was killed. And. It's. All. Your. Fault!"

"I never touched your sister." Kaname simply replied.

"Even so, I can't forgive you for finding happiness while I wallow in misery!" The bat colony lunged at Kaname but he easily deflected it and grabbed Toma by the neck.

"Then why don't you join her in hell?"

Kaname was about to rip out his heart when he heard a voice say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you lord Kuran. Wouldn't want your precious little daughter to be hurt after all?" Kaname snapped his head in the direction of the voice and saw one of Toma's servants had Ai in his claw like hands.

Lady Hanadagi threw Chihiro into a tree like a rag doll. Laughing and mocking her as she held her down with her power while cutting her up with her air blades.

"I never liked either of you but I always preferred her you. She was stronger and worthy of the Hanadagi name. You were just always sickly child that should have never been born!"

Kaname was frozen where he stood, one wrong move and he would lose one of the very few things that mattered to him. For the first time in his life Kaname Kuran felt fear, fear for the life of his daughter. In seconds he dropped Toma and grabbed Ai from the servant's hands. He glared at the servant and exerted some of his power making the vampire burst into ashe. He turned his attention back to lord Toma but he was already gone.

"You were always such a wild child. Never listening to you father or your mother. Now you point your blade at me? Your aunt? Just so you can protect the child of your father's murderer!" Lady Hanadagi had now switched from blades to a condensed air whip.

Chihiro mustered up whatever strength she had left in her and threw a spear made of shadows at her aunt. It stabbed the woman in the shoulder and the woman faltered but pressed on with the torture.

"This power too. It was never yours to begin with either."

"That's enough for now, lady Hanadagi." Lord Toma said as he materialized behind her, "Since Kuran is here we'll have to withdraw for now." Then he dissolved into a bat colony and flew off.

Lady Hanadagi clicked her tongue and whipped Chihiro one more time before she jumped off the air and departed in a the form of a of multiple crows. Chihiro, exhausted from the fight and lack of blood intake, lost consciousness as Kaname arrived at the scene.

Kaname carried the Chihiro inside and brought her to one of the guest rooms. While the first floor of the mansion had been trashed it could be fixed. It seemed that not many of the servants had survived so he called for Seiren and the few remaining ones to take care of Chihiro.

"Seiren, attend to her while I'm gone. I'm going to go see how Yuki is fairing."

"You're taking Ai-sama with you?" Seiren asked as she glanced at the silent child in his arms.

"Yes, I don't want to take anymore chances." Kaname replied as he exited the room.

He turned into a colony of bats and flew back to the hospital with Ai. He went to Yuki's room and found she was still sleeping. Zero as no longer there and the chairman was just about to leave.

"Kaname-kun! You're back. What happened? Why did you suddenly leave?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Kuran mansion was attacked by Toma and Lady Hanadagi. Chihiro was there and protected Ai so she wasn't taken. She's resting back at the mansion right now." Kaname explained. "How did Yuki? What did the doctor say?"

"Still sleeping."

"Papa, mama has owie?" Ai finally spoke up.

"Yes, Ai, but don't worry she's going to get better."

"The scary people gone?"

"Yes, they're gone."

"Papa have no owie?"

"No."

"Chi-chan have owie?"

"Yes, she has an owie, but she'll get better soon too."

The chairman couldn't help but laugh at how Kaname interacted with his daughter. It was absolutely adorable. His laughter earned him a glare from Kaname. After they bid the chairman goodbye Kaname and Ai went to Yuki's room. Visiting hours were over but I allowed him to stay. As he sat beside her he held her hand silently praying she would remember something; even if it wasn't human he truly wished she would remember Ai.

Little did Kaname realize that as he recalled their time together Yuki was as well. Through touch Yuki was able to take memories of others although currently she was only seeing them not taking them. Ai soon fell asleep in his arms but he remained vigil until she awoke the next night.

"Kaname?" Yuki sat up groggily in bed, "What's going on? What happened?" She asked.

"Mama!" Ai exclaimed as she reached for Yuki. Kaname handed Ai to Yuki and the toddler burst out crying, "Mama! Mama! Scary people came! Chi-chan have owie!"

"What? What happened Kaname? how long was I out?" She asked as she tried to comfort her crying daughter.

"You remember?" He asked, astonished that her memory would be restored so quickly.

"Remember what?"

"You, when you woke up, you had forgotten everything that has happened in the past four years. You called me Senpai and you didn't hate Kiryu."

"Oh, but I don't hate Zero. I resent him for what he said but I could never hate him." This was not what he wanted to talk about right after she woke up, "Anyway, why is Ai so shaken up? What happened while I was sleeping?"

Kaname sighed and retold to her the events that had occurred. When he was finished he noticed a shift in Yuki's aura.

"They. Did. What?" He didn't know what was scarier, the calm demeanor she asked this in or the eerie smile in her face.

"Exactly that Yuki. They attacked Kuran mansion and tried to kidnap Ai. Chihiro protected her until I got there."

Yuki knew she had to calm down or she would lose control, "Okay, then how is she?"

"She was unconscious when I left and I haven't heard anything from the remaining servants or Seiren."

Yuki nodded, "Well let's go home. I don't want to stay here any longer then I have to." She began to get off the bed.

"Shouldn't we have the doctor check on you to see if your alright?" Kaname asked, still worried about her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just want to go home." She walked to the door with Ai in her arms.

"But-"

"Kaname," she turned back around to face him and she smiled, "I want to go home." It was not a request but an order.

"Alright, let's go then." Kaname lead Yuki out of the room and silenced anyone with a glare if they tried to question them.

When they arrived at Kuran mansion repairs were already being made. They were surprised to find that the chairman, Zero, as well as all of the old night class members were waiting for them.

"Kaname-kun! Yuki! You're here!"

"We are, but what are you all doing here?" Yuki asked, confused why everyone was gathered in their home.

"I called them." They all looked up to see Chihiro leaning on the doorframe.

"Pray tell, why would you do that?" Kaname asked.

"I think it's about time I tell you the real reason I revived you." She began as she entered the parlor and sat down on one of the couches. "But in order for you to understand why, you first need to hear my story." She let out a sigh and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again, "It all began 1,412 years ago when we were born. When Cristina Hanadagi gave birth to Chizuru Hanadagi and Chihiro Hanadagi. The first ever Pureblood vampire twins."

She paused for a moment and let the new information sink in before continuing, "My elder sister was my parents' pride and joy. She was born powerful and had the ability to control shadows. I was their cross, a weak sickly child unable to control her shapeshifting. They hid my existence from the world, always keeping me locked in a tower where the only company I ever had was my nanny and the occasional visit from my parents who were checking on me. I knew I had a sister, they always bragged about her and how much better she was than me. I grew to hate her."

She paused again to calm herself when she felt her anger rise to a dangerous level, "But, Chizuru-nee-san didn't even know I existed. She lived blissfully ignorant of my existence until one day she stumbled upon my tower. It was hidden deep in the forest of the Hanadagi estate grounds. She went inside and found me. Chizuru-nee-san and I were identical twins. Which surprised me since I always assumed she would be look different too. When she saw me she didn't know what to think. Her innocent 11 year old mind couldn't understand why there was another Pureblood who looked exactly like her locked up in some hidden tower. So, I told her everything." Chihiro shut her eyes as she remembered the first conversation she ever had with her sister.

"Who are you?" Chizuru asked.

"I'm sorry little sister, Chihiro Hanadagi."

"B-but, mommy and daddy never told me I had a sister."

"Because they hate me. I'm weak, unfit to own the Hanadagi name."

"After telling her who I am and explaining to her why I was in that tower she looked at me with the most agitating look of pity. I didn't want her pity, at the time I wanted her head." Chihiro's eyes flashed red for a moment, "Hey, Yuki I think you should get Ai-chan out of the room. The rest of the story isn't very appropriate for a child's ears. She may be young but she still understands some of the things I'm going to say."

Yuki nodded and had a maid take Ai away. Chihiro continued, "From then on she would visit me secretly visit me. Everything she did I vented my anger out on her. She understood my hatred and accepted it. She accepted all my profanities and all my spite. Years went by and she would still come. I didn't vent my anger out on her anymore and we had formed a bond of sisterhood. Yet, over the years a question nagged at the back of my head. Why hadn't our parents killed me? Why did they keep weak little me alive when they had her? I found out the reason a few days before Chizuru-nee-san and I turned 18 years old."

She let out a depressed sigh as she held back tears that threatened to fall, "It was my ability. To ability to shapeshift was dangerous but it would be a waste to just kill it's owner so my father devised a plan where by the end of it he would be the father of one of the most powerful Purebloods to ever live. He put me and Chizuru-nee-san against each other in a death match. If I killed her and absorbed her power I would no longer be weak and frail. If she killed me she would get out of her engagement to Isaya Shoto and become even more powerful than she already was."

She chuckled darkly, "He was a fool to think that Chizuru-nee-san we would agree to do it. He didn't know about our secret meetings and the bond we had formed over the years. He thought Chizuru-nee-san would gladly kill some stranger in order to please him and mother. The death match was to be set on our 18th birthday. We had both been informed a few days before the actual day so we could prepare. In the days that followed the two of us decided to run away." She paused again as she recalled the memory.

"We have to leave, Chihiro! Father has gone mad, we can't kill each other!"

She had agreed and she now wondered if it would have been better to refuse, "We were on the run for years. Avoiding hunters, the Council, and our father's goons. One night we messed up, we ran into some drunk men and decided to make them our dinner for the night. Those men happened to be hunters, armed hunters. As I drank the life out of one of them and Chizuru-nee-san the other we didn't notice that the third man that we had knocked out aim his gun at me and fire. Chizuru-nee-san got in the way of the bullet. I lost control then and killed all three of them but the damage was done. Chizuru-nee-san had been shot through the aorta and would soon die. She then begged me to take her blood and absorbe her power. I never could I no to her so I did." A tear fell from her eyes as she recalled her sister's dying words.

"Listen to me Chihiro, I want you to go back home. I don't want you to live life on the run anymore. Go live the life you were supposed to have."

"Before she shattered she told me to go back home and reconcile with our parents. Not wanting to disobey her dying wish I went back. That was probably the biggest mistake of my life. While father was pleased that we had fulfilled his wish mother was not. She had always assumed Chizuru-nee-san would kill me but instead the opposite happened. For years I was under her constant harassment and torment. Finally she snapped and tried to kill me by then I had also snapped and the two of us fought. I killed her and absorbed her power too. Father didn't really care and soon after married my aunt. The woman hated me more than my mother and other relatives combined. I was the daughter of the man she loved and the woman she hated. I used to be a disgrace to the Hanadagi name, a Pureblood born with a weak body began even if I was no longer weak she still didn't like me. I could no longer take it anymore and fled the Hanadagi estate."

She was almost done, they could tell, "With all my new powers I lived amongst humans in secret and traveled the world. Over the years I heard of the suicides of my family members and finally of my aunt and father's decision to go into slumber. I didn't care since I had my own life. Then to my surprise 100 years later I hear about the suicide of Haruka and Juri Kuran. I didn't buy it and did a bit of digging before I found out what had really happened. I stayed silent though and continued to watch as everything unfolded. Years went by and the news of the Kuran Princess' return was everywhere. Everything then happened so fast."

She looked at Kaname and sighed, "After you killed my father, something I've always wanted to do, I felt like I owed you so I watched over Yuki. I found out she was pregnant and knew that one way or another I had to bring you back, not just because they needed you but, because if the world wanted peace then my aunt and Lord Toma had to disappear. While I have the power of three Purebloods inside me, I am unable to take on two Purebloods who are both almost 3,000 years old. Maybe my aunt if I were at full power but not both her and Lord Toma. That's why I brought you back. I want my to help me kill Lord Toma and my aunt."

She then glanced at the rest of the room's occupants, "I want everyone's cooperation as well. Those two are crafty and will resort to any means necessary to achieve their goals."

Everyone agreed to help and cooperate in any way they could and soon they were all planning their next move.

 **Me: Bet you guys didn't expect me to divulge into Chihiro's past, huh? Me neither, that was gonna happen later but I figured it was about time for some answers so here you go. I mean did you guys honestly believe she went through all that trouble to revive Kaname just so she could reunite him and Yuki?**

 **Chihiro: Yeah! I'm not cupid.**

 **Me: When did you...You know what never mind. I give up on trying to figure out how you and Kaname keep crossing the fourth wall.**

 **Chihiro: At least he was to busy with Yuki to come this time. Boy was it easy for her to get her memories back.**

 **Me: I thought it would be a sweet way and she does have that ability in the Manga so I figured why go through the painful process of actually remembering. There was also the whole drink Kaname's blood and get them back but I went with memory sharing. Besides you guys didn't like how she forgot and really wanted her to remember as soon as possible. Thank you everyone who reviewed please tell me your thoughts and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner this time.**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi it's me (I'm not dead) and no, I'm sorry, this is not a chapter. I know it's been like a year now and I'm sure you all are wondering what happened to this story. The answer is simple I lost inspiration and interest in the fandom. I already said this on my profile, but no one is reading it so I had to go and make one of these accursed things. I never wanted to be one of those authors that posted and abandoned a story. I really did have an end in mind, but no idea how to execute with my declining interest. Basically what would have happened was this,**

\- At Ai's birthday Kaname proposes and is forgiven

\- Wedding planning and wedding happen

\- Toma and Lady Hanadagi crash wedding

\- Final battle where the two are finally taken care of

\- Honeymoon, Chihiro takes care of baby Ai

\- Timeskip a few years Kaname and Yuki welcome second child Sora into the world

\- Chihro is now together with Zero (Don't ask how)

\- Anthor timeskip Ai and Sora are now teens attending Cross Academy and in a relationship

 **And that's all I got. I again apologize to all my readers who really liked this story, but I cannot continue without any interest. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**


End file.
